Lonely Wolf
by lukas 10
Summary: Matt's life is perfect. He has everything he could ever dream about and he is also in love. But not everything is pink. He can't forget he is meant to be a LONER. Or maybe not? Click to find out. DRAMA/ROMANCE/HUMOR and a bit of ADVENTURE. lol
1. Chapter 1

**HI!! This is my new story! I really hope you like it. I know I'm supposed to be writting the next chapter for Runaway and Petalos de Flor de Cereza but I had this urge to start this story now. i'll be posting also soon another new story named I Love Football. But I promised be updating my others stories this week or maybe today and tomorrow. i'm done with exams so this weekend i do have time to write lots of lots of things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nothing but the plot. I'm miserable. buu...**

**Read it but I'm warning you... you may cry. Please try not to. Tears may damage your computer. [Bad joke, I know]**

Today was going to be the best day of my life Hill yet. At least that's how it was supposed to be. I had planned everything. I even took care about every single detail. Everything was going to be perfect, everything _had_ to be perfect, and everything should have been perfect.

Of course, my family was there. And when a say my family, I mean all of them (parents, brother, cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents, my dog, etc). If not, I would just say my parents and my brother with her lovely future wife.

Ok, returning to the story. My friends from work, high school, college were there. Even the pizza deliverer was there to celebrate with us. I invited them all because of the celebration. This kind of celebration must be celebrate with all the people you know, so you can be happy and they can be happy for you when you are not that happy and they think you are. That's why engagement parties exist right?

Beside my future if-she-say-yes-to-me wife wanted something like this when the right time came. Yeah…I know I know. What's the whole thing about the "if-she-say-yes-to-me". Well, the thing is that this party is a surprise. Yeah… a surprise engagement party!

You are maybe questioning yourself about how am I so sure that she is going to say yes to me? That's pretty easy. Many times in our 4 years relationship, she has been bringing up the topic about the ring and the white dress. And when I say many times, I mean hundreds, thousands, millions of times. She has also explained to me how she wants her wedding to be.

The wedding must be on the church her parents got married with every single person on earth knowing about it. I really don't have a problem with that but I'm not that religious. I would rather prefer a small wedding on the beach with my family and hers, of course. But it's just that I loved her so much, I just wanted for to make her dreams come true. Then it was supposed to be the greatest and the biggest reception party of all times. It was no a huge problem because my job is that great, that I really can afford it. Beside it was for her.

The proposal had to be on the most beautiful house ever. With that she meant my parents house beach. Well, it is really some kind of mansion, that if you only look at the walls and at the hall, you could really confuse it with an art museum.

The beach is right in front of it. It has also its own huge swimming pool. I spend there the best parties of my whole life.

So the first step, the proposal was almost done. I just had to look for her ask her and celebrate. She had said to me like a billion of times that I'm the only man on earth for her. So she had to be the only for me as well. If not, I wouldn't be here trying to get her to marry me.

My brother is getting married in 4 months or so. It depends on the date the church is available. But that's not what the plot is about.

All of inviters were having a good time eating, talking, and drinking next to the pool. The party was going to be on the backyard. It's huge enough for the almost 800 people that were here at the time. Everyone we knew was there; even my boss. Sorry, I had to mention it again.

But it was almost time for me to look for her, to ask her and then celebrate all of us together. So I asked for their attention for a minute. I told them that I was going to look for my lovely girlfriend. I asked my brother for my velvet box with the ring inside. He gave it to me. I really should have given the ring to the best man, better say my best friend. But he was on a work trip. He called me this morning saying that he could make it but really late in the afternoon. He asked me not to delay the proposal. We discussed it for a while till I said "alright".

After putting the box on my black suits pocket I walked into the mansion and looked for her. I told her we where going to go out to an expensive restaurant, the best in the city. It was really the best and the finest, so she should dress very formally and most likely with a long dress. I told her that yesterday before getting into bed. She was excited and it would take her all morning to get ready for lunch. I already know how it works. I have always had a problem with that. I can't understand why woman take all that effort and strength to get dressed when they are going out for lunch, dinner or whatever. They are just beautiful, the way they look without all of the make-up and etc. but I can't deny that she is just gorgeous. I always complain but at the end I'm so glad I've waited. The weird thing is that I cannot remember just one time, she didn't wear make-up. It's like she had born with make-up on her face.

I walked down the hall. Then run up the stairs to the second floor and walked to their room. Yes, we share one room. That's what couples do when they are old enough. And we are.

I was half way from the door, when I started to hear some noise coming from inside the room. Maybe it was the music coming from the radio. This was going to be the best surprise she would ever have. I was sure about it. She could not know that this was going to happen to her today. It's just great.

I reached the room and slowly opened the door. I heard the bed moving. I stepped into the room at the time she screamed from the pleasure he was giving her. They were lying on the bed. He was on top of her. And neither of them realized that I was there. I could feel my heart breaking into little tiny pieces. I felt like my whole world was falling apart when they stopped. I stared at them. I couldn't help it. She, the woman I loved so much and she was supposed to love me back, because that's what she has been saying the past few years, was now in bed, in my parents house, the day I was going to propose to her with my best friend, my best man.

I just couldn't believe this. I wanted to yell at her, I wanted to punch him right in the face, I wanted to do so many things to both of them that the only thing I could really trust and think about doing was walking away without saying a word.

I walked away. I could hear her calling me. She then appeared running behind me in nothing more than the white sheets. The bastard, who I used to call my best friend, appeared behind her, in his green boxers. They tried to explain, saying it was just a mistake that it wouldn't happen again.

At that very moment, I realized that all the words that were coming out of their mouths were a lie. They might have been sneaking around and having sex on my back all the time. When did this start?

I reached the backyard and commanded my brother to give me his cars keys. At the time he gave me the keys, everybody reminded in silence. I turned around and saw her. She was standing there at the backyard door in the same clothes she has been wearing seconds ago, the sheets. She was still begging for forgiveness when she and her lover realized how many people were standing out there with a drink on the hand. I couldn't' stand this and looked for my brother's car. I got in and she appeared at my window.

-Matt! I'm sorry! Let's forget this, ok? We can work it out.

-Work it out? - I asked her dryly.

-Matt? – She started crying. I wanted t believe that this was a nightmare and that I would wake up soon but it didn't happened. I walked out of the car.

-Work it out? – I laughed coldly at the simple idea. Everyone was staring at us. I can't blame them, I invited them. –Work it out? – I said loud. – Don't dare to give me that shit about working things out?! You are nothing but a whore! And you – I yelled up to her lover. – You bastard, where supposed to be my friend, I trusted you, I trusted you both. And what did I receive? - My tone was now deep and hateful –don't dare to ever again come to me, asking for help or to apologize. What you two did today to me has no forgiveness. – I was losing control. I couldn't help it. I tried to get into the car again but my not-any-longer best friend stopped me.

-Matt; don't do this. – I lost it. I just did and punch him right into his face. He fell back and she bend down to help him stand up again.

-Tai, are you ok? – She asked. He nodded and stood up.

-How long? - I asked her.

-How long what?

-How long have you been cheating on me? – I said trying not to aloud my voice to brake. She said nothing. I tried to focus and not lose it again. But it was useless –How long!? – I yelled. This was the first time in my whole life that I have ever yelled to a woman. I had no intention to be nice with the one who has made me miserable in just a fraction of a second. How do things change so fast? Just 5 minutes ago I was the luckiest guy on earth because I was going to propose to Sora Takenouchi, the richest, the finest, and the most beautiful girl on earth. And now I was just miserable and everyone knew it.

She murmured something that I didn't understand. I can't figure if it was because she said it too low or because I just didn't want to hear it.

-16 moths. – That was the last thing I could ever imagine. How could she? I refused to look at her. I got again into the car and drove away. I don't know what happened to her after that. I could hear my brother yelling at her at the distance. I was heart-broken. I can't believe this, 16 months. That was almost a third part of our relationship. She lied to me. She cheated on me. She played with me. Whore.

After 45 minutes on the road, I finally reached my apartment. I checked my messages on the phone. It has been not even an hour and I have already received 164 messages. This was crazy. I took the suit off and lay on my bed on my boxers. The phone rang again. It was TK.

_-Matt pick up. I know you have already got there. Please man._ There was a long paused. _–Ok. If you don't want to talk now I understand it. I need to know where you left your car keys. Ok, listen. I'll do my best to find your car keys and I'll be at your apartment as soon as possible. Don't go anyway. Bye._

I tried to close my eyes and forget about everything while sleeping. But I had this horrible image on my mind. So I stayed awake for what it seemed like an eternity or at least a week. My brother came by and made me something to eat. I didn't eat; I didn't even talk to him.

I couldn't help it but think about the whole thing again and again and again. She was everything to me, I wanted to marry her and she, what does she do? She sleeps with my best friend. I hate her. I hate them both. Why? Why did this happen to me?

I stood up and reached the closet. I took some clothes and put it into a bag; only the basics. I was pretty angry with life, right now. I passed the long mirror on the wall and then stopped. I had already my jeans on and I had a black t-shirt on my hand. I returned to the mirror and looked up to my reflection on it. Then I turned around and looked over my shoulder. There it was. I should have known better. How could I forget about it? I was supposed to be a loner. I realized that when I was a teenager. That's why I made a tattoo on my back near to my shoulder, so I just wouldn't forget that. I'm a wolf; a lonely wolf. That's what my tattoo is about. A wolf is delineated with black, and at the back is the full moon with shades of yellow. It represented my solitarily life. The only two persons I could really trust were my brother and his fiancé. My best friend and my girlfriend have just demonstrated to me that people should not be that blind when it comes about relationships. I couldn't even trust my parents completely. There was always money in between.

So I'm pretty alone in this world, am I?

People always say that you are going to find love and true friends. Well, I just had one true friend and if it weren't for him I would be marrying a slut right now. But thinking of it now, I should maybe say thank you to him. He stopped me before making the worst mistake of my whole life. But I still hate them both, thought.

Once I had everything packed I walked out my room. I realized then that it was the same day. Not has even a day passed since the whole plot passed.

I looked at the dinner table and there was TK and her fiancé sitting. I looked up at the clock. 23:46 pm.

-Matt, where are you going? - She asked after staring at my bag.

-Don't know. - It was true. I really didn't know. –Out- I added after she and TK stood up.

-Matt; please don't.

-Kari; don't worry. I just need to go out and breathe. – She looked at me trying to define if I was saying the true or was just a lie to let me commit suicide.

-Where? You are taking a bag. – asked TK. He was worried. He always believed that I would marry Sora. He was so damn sure about her being crazy about me.

-Out. - I repeated. Then turned around and walked out of my apartment. They didn't follow me; they knew I needed time by myself to clear off my head. Everything was so complicated by now, so confusing. I took a Taxi and the next thing I knew I was at the airport waiting for my flight out of this shit of life.

I asked a lady from a flight company to give me a ticket to wherever as soon as possible. I wanted to be somewhere else. I wanted to forget and try to put everything in order. But I just needed fresh air; air from somewhere else; out of here.

I got into the plane and thought about everything. I repeated the scene millions of times. How could I be so blind? Why couldn't I figure it out sooner, before?

The time past slow. I was on a living hell on the plane. I just wanted to jump out of it and breathe. Then a miracle happened. I got out. I looked around and found nothing familiar. Where the hell was I?

-Welcome to New Zealand – said a lady form the airport. I smirked. New country, new life; let's forget about it now.

I felt lucky, relax for a merely second. Then a thought came up to my mind: I might be gone but I'll be forced to return to reality sometime. My bag fall down to the ground and I sat down. What the fuck am I supposed to do now?

**SO? You already know how it works. R&R. All reviews are welcome. There are like 11 or maybe 12s chapter waiting to be written to continue this story, so be nice if you want to know whtas coming next.**

**thanks for reading, i really appreciate it. **

**LOL**

**with love, **

**-M**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you! how are you? i'm excellent because today i'm done with the second chapter! so here it is. enjoy. hope you like it. =)**

**WARNING: i've never been in New Zealand before or now. part of the story is there because i like the idea of it. i apologize i someone who has really already been there or know it bettter than me, or actually lives there; and what i've written has no conexion with the actual place.**

**ps: this is the longest chapter i've ever written! LOL**

Hours passed by and I was still sitting on a bench at the airport. My bag was somewhere on the floor, my face was hidden by my hands and my heart was broken.

-Excuse me, sir. Are you feeling well? – A voice said somewhere around me. I looked up. The same lady who has gave us the welcome to New Zealand, was now standing in front of me.

-No. –I replied dryly. There was no reason for me to lie to her now. I didn't care what she was thinking about me at that moment but it must be 'poor guy'.

-Do you have somewhere to stay a reservation in a hotel room, or maybe, somewhere with a friend or family?

-No. – I repeated myself in the same tone. It was not because I wanted to be mean with her, it was because, well you know. She disappeared then for a couple of minutes. Then she appeared sitting next to me. She handed me a brochure with the name of a few hotels in town. She had marked one of them with a red pen.

-I have booked you in this hotel here for you and also called a taxi. It is already waiting for you outside, Mr. Ishida. Sorry for doing this things without your permission but I thought that…- I cut her off.

-Thank you. - I said nicely. I looked at the brochure and then at her. I give her a sad smile and then walked away and got into the taxi. I handed the driver the brochure with the hotel name on it. Several minutes passed till we got there. I paid him the 21 box he asked for and got out. I asked for my hotel key and tried to find my room. Half and hour later I found it. I got inside without turning the light on. My bag fall somewhere on the floor and I fall somewhere on the bed. I tried to sleep again. It was almost noon and I haven't closed my eyes since I discovered that Sora was cheating on me with Tai. The curtains were shut and the room was dark. I thought about it again and again and again.

She was supposed to be mine and only mine. We were supposed to be together. Everyone thought so. I thought so. But it seems she didn't. But there is also something that keeps bothering me more than the fact that she has cheated on me. Why?

Why would she cheat on me like that? I have done nothing to bother her; I have done everything she wanted me to do; I even have plan the stupid wedding the way she wanted because I wanted to make her happy. I have never lye to her. I have never ever cheated on her. I have never forgotten our anniversary or her birthday or her parents though. I have been the perfect boyfriend; I could be the perfect husband. I'm kind, I'm funny, I'm respectful, I'm cute, I'm rich, I'm hot, I'm lovely, for god sake I'm everything a girl would want me to be. I'm the fucking dream of every single girl on earth and my girlfriend cheated on me?

Who I'm kidding? I'm nothing. I'm crab. If she had her reason, might be because I'm not worth it. I'm a loner. That's who am I. I'm supposed to stay alone forever. I have no real friends, I have no girlfriend and I'm in somewhere I don't even know where it is. Where the hell am I?

I stayed in the room for many days. Not even once I opened the curtains. I ordered some food when it was required. But other than that, I haven't talked to anybody for a few days. I just thought about her and drank a lot.

One day I eat lobster and it reminded me of Sora because she doesn't like it. And how one day she almost broke–up with me because I invited her to a lobster restaurant. Who doesn't like lobster? And who for god sake, would break-up with her lovely boyfriend because he invites her for dinner to a fine restaurant?

The more I thought about something, the more it reminded me of her. How can a heart-broken man live with that? I have never yelled at her, nor even insulted her. Well, just once but it does not count.

I have always given her expensive gifts. The ones she loved, and she always used, the ones she always talked about.

Shit! How do I do to take her out of my mind?! She is driven me freaking crazy!

I opened another bottle of whiskey and started drinking again.

-Has he called you? –Kari was sitting on the couch when TK came into the room.

-Nope. – He replied taking a seat next to her. He hugged her and kissed her softly on the lips.

-What are we going to do? We don't know where he is, nor even what he is doing or with who! What if he tried to kill himself? – Kari was nervous and worried about Matt. TK hug her and asked her to never ever again say something like that.

-He is going to be fine. He is Matt. – TK tried to calm her down. The phone rung and TK picked up.

-Yeah? - Almost instantly he recognized the voice over the phone.

-TK? – It was her.

-For the freaking hell, Sora, stop calling here. Matt won't talk to you. He doesn't want to see you or know anything about you. Leave him alone! - he hung up and hugged her fiancé again.

-Should we delay the wedding date? – Kari asked.

-I don't know. I mean, he needs time to recover himself from it but… - Kari cut him off.

-I can wait. I mean, a couple of months are nothing. We are spending the rest of our life together right? If we get marry in three months and three weeks, Matt surely won't be able to sing for us. - TK smirked. – You told me once that you have asked him to sing in our wedding, remember? And I really want to hear him singing, It will make our wedding more special, don't you think?

-I guess I can call and asked for a change. How long are you thinking to wait?

-Maybe we should get married in, I don't know, 6 months? SO he has 4 months to get over it and two months to write us a song. –TK couldn't help it but smiled.

-I love that idea. - He kissed her on the neck and the phone rung again. Both of them sighed. It might be Sora again. She can't stand a 'NO' for answer, she is such a brat.

-I have told you for millions of times, stop calling here! He doesn't want – The other voice cut TK off. It wasn't Sora at all, no. It was actually Matt.

-TK, I'm fine. – Said Matt on the other line. He was not drunk yet.

-Where the fucking hells are you? - TK yelled up over the phone. Automatically Kari understood that it was Matt on the phone.

-I'm… out. – Kari has just picked up the other phone and was hearing the conversation as well.

-Where? Out where? – TK asked again trying to calm himself a bit. His brother wasn't dead. That was good.

-Please, Matt. We are worry about you! – Said Kari on the other phone. Matt's voice was sad and depressing.

-I'm… I'm in New Zealand. – He said after a long paused.

-New Zealand? You mean, New Zealand like a new bar somewhere, or you mean, New Zealand like the country. – Asked Kari.

-I needed to get out of there. I wasn't thinking. I just got to the airport and got a flight to get out. Then I first realized what I was doing like an hour ago. That's why I'm calling. Sorry for make you guys worried about me all of this time.

-Are you really there? –TK couldn't believe his brother. How does he do that kind of stuff?

-Yes.

-When are you coming home? –asked Kari again.

-I don't know. But I'll be there for your wedding guys. Don't worry, I'll be there.

-Hey about that, we have just decided to delay the date. – Matt wanted to complain, to tell them not to. That he was going to be just fine that they don't have to do that. But he didn't. He knew he was not going to be fine. He knew that they knew it. He also knew that it was going to be a long and tortuous recovering. The moment he lost her, he lost everything. He lost his confidence. He tried his hardest to get her back, but it didn't work. He lost his friends. He lost his happiness and also; he has lost the love of his life. At least that's what he thought.

-We have not decided the date yet but it is going to be in 6 months or more. –added Kari. Matt couldn't help but sighed. He was so depressed and so alone. He didn't know what to do.

-Hey man, listen to me. Make us a favor, ok? Now that you are in New Zealand, have a good time. Get out of your hotel room and try to get over it. I've heard that the beaches there are amazing and the mountains, too. Take lots of pictures and don't forget to buys us a souvenir when you come home. – TK could swear that he heard a softly laughed coming from Matt. He smiled. This was going to be a long wait but it might help Matt to get over Sora, who knows.

After hearing my brother's speech and promising them that I was going to call them soon, I hung up. I thought about what he says and what Kari's. I rolled over and over the bed. I didn't want to go out, not yet. I was not ready. I stood up of the bed wearing nothing but my boxers. I got in the bathroom and turned the shower on. I was down. I wanted to kill this pain that I was feeling. Maybe a hot shower would help.

It felt nice; the hot water crashing against my naked and vulnerable body. Then I remember Sora taking a shower and me standing in the bedroom. For some reason she didn't want me to take a shower with her. I have always tried to convince her but she never gave in. I thought about Tai and Sora having sex in the shower.

I threw up at that single thought.

I dried myself with a towel and dressed myself. The more I spent time alone and the more I tried to forget about her, the more I think about her. Maybe it's not a bad idea to go out today. I looked at the clock. The curtains were still shut and the room was dark. I turned on the light to recognize the numbers on the clock. The light almost blinded me. 03:12 a.m.

Maybe I should wait a few hours before going out.

I looked at the almost empty bottle of whiskey. I handed it to my mouth and stopped before drinking from it.

I have been drinking since I came. People, if they saw me, would think of me as an alcoholic. But I'm not that. Why does she have this power over me? Why do heart-broken people want to be more vulnerable drinking the hell out of them, instead of trying to fight against it? She was not going to damage me more than what she has done till yet. No; instead of me suffering, I am going to make her suffer.

With that thought on my mind I let the opened bottle somewhere on the floor, and I fall asleep.

The Sunlight woke me up but I refused to keep my eyes opened. I tried to think about how it was possible but the only way of knowing was to open my eyes. I did so, and so a petit young lady with a broom on one hand and with the other one she was opening the other curtain. It seemed that he hadn't notice that I'm still in bed. I seat on the bed and she stared at me.

-I'm so sorry, Mr. I didn't know you where still sleeping. I'll come back later to clean the room. – said the lady. I looked at her and then around the room. I was a mess.

-No, no. – I said covering my eyes with my hand so the sunlight wouldn't hurt my eyes. – It's ok. Do your work, I'll take a shower.

The lady stared at me again. She nodded and I got out of bed. I looked at the broken bottle on the ground next to the bottle I was going to finished yesterday.

The room was the exactly reflection of myself right now. Shit.

I took a long shower, this time without throwing up. I found these little shampoos and aromatic stuff there. I used them. Today I was going to start new. I was going to stop thinking about Sora and living again my life how it is supposed to be.

I got out and looked for my bag. It was somewhere in the room. I searched for it but I couldn't found it. The lady handed me my bag.

-I found it under your sheets. – She said. I tried to smile at her but today was not my day. I think I smirked or kind of.

I got dressed; a simple pair of old jeans (Who would know I still had ones), a white shirt and black snickers. I put my cell phone in my pocket, said _'goodbye'_ and '_thank you'_ to the lady, cleaning my hotel room and went out, leaving the room keys on the reception.

The moment I stepped put of the hotel, I could breathe for the first time in a long time. I don't know why but this place, this air, this country, this opportunity; made me feel lucky. I was starting thinking positive for the first time since the _engagement party. _

I called a taxi and asked him to drive me to somewhere spectacular. He smiled and nodded.

-Sir, wouldn't you mind to pay me now the half and when we reached our destiny the other half? – asked the taxi driver halfway away from our destiny. I really didn't know where he was taking me but I really didn't care. I looked in my pocket but I didn't found my wallet. Shit. He was going to murder me.

-How much is it? – I asked him. He smiled.

-Until now, 27.

-I…hmmm… When we reached our destiny could you take me to a bank or something, I'm out of cash, right now. – Suddenly the drivers face darkened. He pulled over and literally threw me out off the taxi.

I lied on the ground watching how the taxi drove away, leaving me somewhere in nowhere. I looked around; mountains, river, mountains, road, mountains; nothing else. I didn't know where the hell I was. I didn't know where the hell I was going. Neither do what the fuck what I was going to do.

A car past by and I made it signals but he wouldn't pull over. I found my cell phone in my pocket. I also found the brochure with the hotel number on it.

I tried to call but there was no signal. I wanted to kill myself. What the hell was I going to do?

No cash, no food, no cell phone, no bed, no civilization, no nothing.

I sat down on a stone looking at the river. I was so pissed off that the only think I could figured out to be less angry with myself was throwing my cell phone away.

I should have not leaved the hotel today. I should have stay on my bed. I should have yell at the maid, so she would leave me alone and nothing off this would have happened.

I heard a noise down in some bush near the river where my cell phone has landed.

Fuck. Now I was really dead. Maybe some mysterious and danger animal was going to attack me and kill me. Why does this happen to me? I'm already miserable, why is life against me today?

I stood up and ready to run away, when the animal showed up. I would have run away if it has been an animal, but _she_ was definitely not an animal. Yes, I'm talking about a girl. Why is a girl hidden behind some bushes in the middle of nowhere? I could not tell.

At the beginning I thank god, for being such a wonderful friend, who has giving to me the opportunity to get myself back to civilization. Then I realized that it was not going to be possible.

She walked to me. I could tell by the looked on her face that she was pissed. The moment she stood right in front of me, she started yelling and insulting me because of ruining her photo shoot. She almost slapped me. I stared at her. She kept yelling and yelling and yelling. She was mad. Then the unthinkable happened. She slapped me and I fell to the ground. She walked away and I stared at her back. Could you believe her?

Seconds later I stood up and started walking in the other directions. Several minutes later, a car stopped next to me but I didn't look at it.

-Want a ride? - I looked up at the driver. It was her. The same who just minutes later was ready to kill me without me knowing why, was now trying to help me. I couldn't help it but smile. For the first time in what it seems like an eternity, I smiled. It wasn't a fake smile, not even a happy one. But it was a smile.

I didn't refuse. I got into the passenger seat and she drove back to the city. Well I guess. It passed like 5 minutes before she started talking.

-I'm Mimi. – She said without looking at me. I looked at her.

-Matt. – That was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

She looked at me and smirked. Then she looked back at the road.

-So, what brings you to New Zealand? – She asked me.

-How do you now I'm not from here? – I replied. I don't know why but I didn't want to tell her everything about me. She seemed to be nice and real; but there was something like a barrier stopping me from talking. Besides I didn't know her.

-I don't. But I bet you are running away from something otherwise you wouldn't have been thrown out from that cab.

-How do you know I've been thrown out from a cab?

-I'm not stupid; beside why else would you be here, 20 miles away from the city?

-Maybe I run.

-Right, with jeans? No sweat? And don't take it personally but you don't look like a person who would run 20 miles just for fun and then 20 miles back to the city. If you were, you wouldn't have thrown your cell phone away, and the most important, you wouldn't be sitting in my car now. – She said matter-of-factly. I reminded in silence.

-Are you alright? –she asked with worry in her eyes. –You looked depressed.

-I just had a rough day, that's all.

-Liar – she said still looking at the road.

-I'm not lying. – I replied.

-Yes, you are.

-You don't know me.

-That's true but anyway I can tell that you are lying. – I looked at her. –So what's wrong?

I have never met a girl or a person in general like her. She was persistence and one thing I could tell about her, is that she knew what she wanted and she would fight for it no matter how hard it's going to take her, have it. I didn't know how did I know that but I just did. And I liked that.

-I broke-up with my girlfriend. - It was true, in a way. But I could tell that she has waited for more information. I thought she would ask me for more, but didn't happen.

- And that's why you are here?

-Yeah, you could say so. – She looked at me and smiled. – What? - I asked.

-Nothing. – She said still looking at me. I couldn't help but think that she was reading me. She knew that it wasn't the whole story, but its kind of, right?

-Can I ask you something? – I asked looking out the window.

-Ask.

-Why did you slap me?

-Why did you throw your cell phone away?

-I was angry. – I said defending my action.

-Same here.

-I know that. You slapped me.

-I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have slapped you. It was rude.

-No problem. But what were you doing in those bushes?

-I was taking a picture for a magazine. There was a bird and I was going to take the last shoot when your cell phone scared it. I was mad because the position and the light were in that instant, perfect. It was going to be the best photo ever.

-I'm really sorry; I didn't know that – She cut me off.

-Don't worry. I still have some pictures about that bird I can use for that article.

I bet that national geographic won't really care about which picture of mines they are going to use. I was angry because that photo was going to be great and you ruined it. But I don't care about it anymore. – I stared at her. I couldn't really tell if she really cared about the photo or not. It seemed not but I wasn't sure. There was something in her that made me doubt. Maybe it was because she is not the kind of woman I'm used to talk to. She is nothing like Sora. The way she talks, moves, drives, think. Also the clothes she used. She was nothing like any girls in the world or must I say in _my_ world.

She was different. Jeans were covering her legs. She was wearing also a black top and grey snickers. Her eyes were hidden now under a pair of sunglasses. I couldn't tell her eyes color but. I have notice it at the time she yelled at me, but I couldn't think about it now. Her caramel hair was done in a nut.

After a few minutes in silence she turned on the music. I could tell she wanted to keep talking but something made her shut up. I kept an eye on her the rest of the _trip_. She sang along many songs she knew. I knew also some of them. I used to listen to them before I met Sora. She never like them, so I stopped listens to them.

Ten minutes passed by and we were already there. She pulled over and I kept staring at her. She looked up at me.

-What? – She asked.

-Nothing. – I didn't move. She couldn't help but smile. I smirked.

-We are already there.

-Where? – I asked her innocently not wanting to get out of the car. It felt like if I returned to my hotel room I would be hunted by the memory of that day.

-To your hotel. – I sighed and got out of the car. I stayed at the window for a couple of seconds waiting for her to say something but she didn't. I walked away. I got to the elevator when she called me.

-Matt? - I looked at her. She was standing at the entrance. –I was wondering if you are not going to do something tomorrow, maybe I can show you the city and so.

-I would like that. – I didn't know how did I do to answer her but I did. She kind of smiled.

-Really? – She asked back. Then she realized how stupid did that sound. –Ok, if tomorrow you still want to come with me, I'll be waiting at 8:00 a.m. outside. If not, it's ok. - I nodded. She smiled again. Then waved a goodbye and disappeared through the door.

I got into the elevator and the reached my room. I got inside and found my room all clean and ordered. For fraction of second I felt happy. Then a thought appeared in my mind. What happen if she doesn't show up?

**I'm not mean and i don't like Matt to suffer, but he is going to be jsut fine with time. Mimi is going to make sure he is ok.**

**SO how is it?**

**do you like it? or it was the worst thing you have ever read?**

**please, i need to know. I'll be heart-broken just like Matt if you don't review saying what you think about it.**

**thanks for R&R**

love,

**M**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI! }I'm glad you are still reading this. Sorry it took me a while to think about something to write. **

**In this chapter you'll find out what's happening while reading. **

**WARNING: as always... you might laugh a bit. **

**I won't say much becuase i don't want to bore you before reading... so.......**

**ENJOY**

I tried to sleep but my thoughts about Mimi showing up the next day kept bothering me.

What if she didn't show up? She is not obligated on doing so. But she asked me, right? She should come… she is going to come. She has to.

Hours passed by and I kept thinking about her. After a while I fall asleep. Didn't know when or how but I slept.

I started dreaming about nothing in particular. Then Sora was there and it turned to a nightmare. But the last thing I could recall about that weird dream was that I found at last, light between the shadows.

* * *

"Miss, Miss!" yelled a lady trying to stop Mimi from driving away. Mimi got out of the car and walked to the lady.

"Yes?" asked her smiling. The lady worked at the hotel, Mimi could tell by the clothes she was wearing.

"You can't leave" Mimi stared at her. "Mr. Ishida is probably still sleeping but he definitely whishing of going out today with your company"

"How do you know that?"

"Yesterday when you brought him back, he seemed relief. He has been already here for a week and yesterday was the first time he walked out of his room. Something really bad has happened to him."

"Why are you so worried about him?"

"He seems to be a very kind person. Don't let him fall in depression again." Mimi frowned at the lady's suggestion. "He needs a friend right now. He needs you"

* * *

I hear the door opened and closed again. I thought about the possibility of the maid entering again to clean my room but I didn't heart the step walking around the room like the last time. I also thought about the possibility of me being dreaming about the door. I opened my eyes to look at the hour but a person got my attention.

"Hi" I whispered looking at Mimi standing at the edge of my bed.

I was still half asleep so I didn't realize that she was actually there, in my room, staring at me while I slept. She smiled at me. I had one arm covering my eyes and the sheets were covering the inferior part of my body. My chest was bare, thought. I closed my eyes again, hoping I would sleep a bit longer but then my brain started working again. My eyes were wide open and my heart was beating hard in my bare chest. I sat on my bed looking at the front were I thought Mimi was standing but she was not there. I took a deep breath and relax again. I lay back on my back and looked at the deck.

"Morning" said Mimi lying next to me.

"Fuck" I cried out and felt from the bed to the cold floor. I could hear her laughing at me. I crawled under the bed to the other side then I appeared next to her still seating on the cold floor. "You scared the hell out of me!" I said out loud. She jumped by noticing that I was there next to her.

"Sorry" then she started laughing again at me or at the situation, I couldn't tell. But that make me smile, and it was a real smile, not fake, not forced, not a sad one; a real smile. She stopped laughing after a while and stared at me. "I like your smile" my smiled turned to a smirked "You should smile more" then it reappeared in my face.

It felt nice, though.

"Why are you here?" I questioned her.

"You are late. It's already 10 and I was tired of waiting for you."

"So you decided to brake in and wake me up?" I asked still smiling at her. Never ever, someone has waking me up like that. It was not normal, I was not use to it but anyway I liked it.

"Blame the ones, who work in this hotel, they kind of force me in. I was actually driving away when she stopped me" I understood that she was talking about the maid. "Then the tall man in the reception help her on carrying me to your hotel room" I laughed, for the first time in a week or so, I laughed. Mimi was really helping me. First smiling, and then laughing. What was coming next?

* * *

After a quick shower and getting ready as fast as I could, we were already down stairs. We walked through the reception and I could recognize a hidden smile in the receptionist's face. I couldn't help but think about why they would help me like this.

We walked out of the hotel to Mimi's car. Then I froze. She got into the pilot seat, waiting for me to get it. I was staring at her truck. It was huge. I didn't notice it yesterday, I don't know how I couldn't but I didn't.

It was an old version of a Chevrolet Silverado dark blue, most likely reconstructed. The only difference between the two cars is that the hopper had a deck over it and the truck only had two doors at each sides and the one in the back. It was huge and amazingly cool. If I didn't know something about cars, I could have swear that this was a hummer

"What are you waiting for?" she asked after rolling the window down. I was amazed by her car that I barely could move. "I'm starving please! Get in!" she kind of yelled at me. I got into the car and looked around.

"You truck is amazing!"

"I know, that's why this is my truck and not yours" she said playfully. Matt rolled his eyes and Mimi showed him her tongue.

"Hey, so what is behind this" he said pointing at the black window that was behind the two front seats, hiding what ever was back there.

"Nothing you should know about" she smiled at his face of resentfulness. "I'm kidding"

"So are you going to show me?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"First, breakfast; then, I'll show you everything you want" Mimi smiled brightly while Matt tried to hide his.

* * *

"So after that, I started as a photographer. There are many magazines that pay pretty good money for my photos" Mimi took another zip from her coffee and stared at Matt. She realized 3 seconds after that, that Matt was concentrate thinking about something else. "It must be hard"

"What?" asked Matt surprised by the suddenly change of subject.

"I mean, breaking up with your girlfriend" Matt frowned "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"No, no. I'm fine, don't worry. "Matt's frowned vanished. "I actually was not thinking about her. I was thinking about you"

Mimi's worried expression fainted. "How is that?"

"It's pretty hard to think about my ex having you around"

"You want me to go?"

"No, please don't!" exclaimed Matt a bit more loudly than he would have wish. "I mean, I would like you to stay. It's not like I'm forcing you, right? Because if you want, you can go and—"

"I was just kidding" he felt relief by her statement.

"Ok, don't" Mimi started giggling and he smirked.

"Ok. Now explain please" she commanded.

"…About why I don't want you to go?"

"No. About how is that you were thinking about me. But that too"

He smiled. "I was thinking about how is that you are here right now, with me"

"Interesting"

"So, can you help me to find out the reason why?" Mimi stared at him. There were so many reasons unknown about the fact that she volunteered herself to make him a tour through the city or the fact that she actually was convinced by the maid of making him company. So she said the only reason she could think about in that moment.

"You were alone" she let her empty coffee muck back on the table. She paused.

"Thanks for clearing it up" he said in some way sarcastic. But there was something in her voice telling him that she was not finished.

"I was alone" she added and they locked eyes. "Now, we are not alone any longer"

"For now" he added still looking into her eyes. He felt sad about thinking about an end, it had just started.

"Its nice thought" she said before looking away into nothing in particular.

"You are a mystery" he said contemplating her. She blushed a bit but smile.

"Hey! It's not like you got instructions printed in you front head either" she laughed and stood up. "I'll be right back. I just need to _check on my make up"_ she made fun of it. She was using not make-up at all. He smiled at her and watched her walked to the ladies room.

* * *

I watched her go. After she disappeared into the ladies room, my mind started thinking about things I prefer not to. The thoughts about Sora appeared in my mind. The thoughts about me being alone and the fact that I was supposed to be a loner, make me feel sad. I thought about now, being in Mimi's company felt just _right._ She makes me forget about everything and focus just in live my life the way I wanted. But any time she was not—

"Matt? Are you ok?" asked Mimi worriedly. I looked up and all the thought I was having vanished from my mind. A smiled appeared back in my face. I watched carefully how her expression became more relax after seeing me smiling.

"Yeah" I felt some kind relief too, she was back. "Let's go"

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah" I stared at the back door of the truck. Mimi stood next to the door and she opened it slowly. I stared at the inside of the cab. I have never seen something like this before. I was like an extreme version of pimp my ride and while you weren't at home.

There was a bed of one and a half plaza. Next to it was a mini fridge with a protector over it to use it as a table. In front of the bed or better say under it, was something like a drawer. There was a free space to stand or actually kneeled down in front of the fridge and next to the bed. There was a stereo installed in the wall.

I looked at her, amazed by her car. She just smiled at me and I focus myself again in the inside of the car. You could see on the car walls different little drawers or hangers or stuff to put things in or just decorations. There were also, lots of discs in a thing. I could not tell it that has actually a name but it was some how circular and there was the best music ever.

There was a picture or better say a painting from her and man hugging. There was also a laptop lying on the bed.

The colors of this _room_ were several: dark blue and violet but also some different shades of them in lightly ones, so the cabin wouldn't look that dark, for the walls; dark red the bed cover; the _floor_ carpet was black; the fridge was gray; and there were a few pillows in dark red, blue, violet and black, that were decorating the bed. It was pretty small for an actual room or home to live in, it was the inside of an old huge track; but pretty enough for someone to spend some weeks without visiting home for a while.

My jaw reached the ground and Mimi laughed at me. This was amazing. I would never ever thought about something like this! It was huge. It was cool. It was just perfect.

"How… What… did you?" he didn't know what to say. Not even how to ask her how she did to have such an incredible truck.

"When I got my driver license, my dad wanted to buy me a real car but I told him that I wanted the car to be mine and only mine, so I paid for it. But it's not like I had the money of the world, so I bought a really old truck." She said. She took a photo from a drawer she just open and showed him. Matt looked at it then at her and frowned. "My dad didn't want me to drive that crab of car. It was really a mess. But I did it anyway because I loved it because it was mine, just mine. So one day, two friends of mine and I, went to a house on the lake for a weekend. My dad told me he was going to take my car to the mechanic because I can't remember exactly why but he said it was urgent."

"And he bought you this car instead of yours?" Matt asked.

"No" Mimi smiled "Would you believe me if I told you that this is still the truck I bought?"

"How?" he could not believe her words.

"He bought paint, new parts and new furniture and he spend the whole weekend doing this for me" Matt was speechless. "Yeah… my reaction was the same as yours when I first saw it."

"Your dad is amazing" he said.

"Yeah he was" Matt froze at her words. She didn't mean that, right? Then her words reappeared in his mind: _I was alone_.

"I'm so sorry"

"Don't be" she smiled at him "It's better this way" he didn't understand that but he obeyed and then change the subject. He wanted to ask her million of things but he knew also that this was not the time to. Mimi closed the back door and they got in the car. She drove away and the city tour began.

**SO?**

**Reviews are welcome, don't make me say that they are obligatory... XD just kididng. anyway it'll be nice to hear something about it.**

**so, be nice and review. XD**

**next chapter: Matt is going to have enough time to think about some things by his own. **

"I'm sorry, I can't. I do have to go"

**If you want to know who says this, gonna wait a bit to find out. :D**

**LOVE,**

**-M  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI guys! I tried to update as soon as posible, so here it is. as always i hope you like it. **

**WARNING: you might think wrong so finish reading before saying something!**

**there's nothing else to say but...**

**ENJOY**

I looked out through my window hotel. It was driving me freaking crazy. I could still not believe this. She was not there anymore for me. At least not for now but what the hell was she thinking?! That I could survive without her? Well, of course I can but the idea of her being away from me for that long it was killing me.

* * *

"_What __are we going to do tomorrow?" I asked; we where in my hotel room. It was raining outside and we were all wet because of it so we decided that it would be better if we stayed somewhere dry as long as it would be raining. She was going to answer me but then stopped._

"_Tomorrow" she muttered. _

"_I was thinking maybe we could go to a bar or to the movies" I started but then shut up. _

"_I can't" she said suddenly. _

"_Ok, then we can do something else like—"but she cut me off before finishing. _

"_I mean tomorrow. I won't be here." I did not understand what she was saying._

"_What?" I was able to ask after a long paused. _

"_I have something to do tomorrow; I completely forgot about that"_

"_That's fine, I can come along. I won't bother you"_

"_I would love you to come with me where I'm going but you can't, at least not now"_

"_What?" _

"_Matt, I will be back in three days ok?"_

"_You what?!" I stared at her waiting for her to say that she was kidding but it never happen. "You'll be gone?"_

"_Just for three days"_

"_No. Stay come one." _

"_Sorry I can't. I have to go" she smiled at me but I didn't smile back. This was not good. "I won't need my car where I'm going so you can use it. I'll be back in three days I promise ok?" she kissed my check and left my room leaving the cars key on the night table._

* * *

It's been already a month since I've been here doing everything but always with Mimi around. We had breakfast together, lunch, dinner. Sometimes we also take a snap or I go with her to _work_. There are only 3 things we don't do together; we don't _sleep _together; we don't do anything in the bathroom together; and we don't live together. Everything else…

She is my friend; my only true friend in this foreign country. She is the only one who can change my world when she is around. She makes me happy, she makes me forget, and she is like the perfect medicine for my illness.

I haven't thought about Sora when she is around. The only time I thought about her was at night when she was not around and now…

The dark room was mine. The curtains were shut and the only light my eyes could see was the one coming from the hall under the door. I could not sleep, I could not think straight. Sora was showing up in every single of my thoughts. And the dreams were the worst.

* * *

_She was there, calling my name. _

_I was walking down a hall following her voice. The doors at both sides were clothes and I kept walking through the hall waiting to found one of them open. _

_The first room I walked in was a reunion my parents made years ago in the beach house. I met Sora there. I could see how my other me, was there watching her walked to him._

_She was beautiful and breath-taking. She said hello to me in such a way that I couldn't reply automatically. We drink vine and talked in the terrace. She smiled at me and looked away after I told her that she was stunning. I kept on telling her how amazing was to own a Yates, especially when I had the perfect company to go out with it. Her eyes were concentrating in something else. I could not tell what it was till she says she would love to go out on my Yates the next day._

_Then I saw it. While one I was staring at Sora, the other me was following her gaze. I recognized Tai on the beach talking to Kari and Tk. _

_I closed my eyes and opened them again. I was back in the hall way. I automatically started walking again. I entered to the next opened room. _

_It was the ball, the day when I asked her to be my girlfriend. She said yes without thinking twice. _

_Then we dance but then I was not me anymore. Instead of me dancing with her, Tai was dancing with Sora. _

_I looked at them and then realized that I was back in the hallway. I got into the next room. _

_Sora was taking a shower. I was out there waiting for her to finish. She denied me to get it when she was there. I respected it but kind of hate it. Then she got out and smiled. I smiled back before seeing Tai walking out of the shower too. _

_Before I got sick of the idea I was back in the hall way. I didn't want to see more than I had yet but there was no way to stop me from walking into the next room. _

_I saw Sora with me walking on the beach. She was talking how great was going to be us married. The life we were going to shared. The things we were going to have. Where we were going to live? How many kids we where going to have. She made it so wonderful than for one seconds my world was in peace again. She told me that she wanted to name our first boy, because she was sure it was going to be a boy, like his father … Tai. _

_I felt how my world felt apart at her words. The ground disappeared she started laughing madly at me. I fell down to vortex that appeared under my feet. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact that never came. I opened my eyes slowly and find myself back in the freaking hall way. I wanted so badly to wake up but it was impossible. I used all the power on me to stop myself from getting into the next room. The door was like the ones in those fancy hotels in Las Vegas. Nothing good could come from there, but before I realized I was already in. _

_It was our third anniversary. She wanted to visit some hotels so she could have some options for our honeymoon. I told her that having vacations for that reason was ridiculous but she insisted anyway. One day I had gone and close a deal in Las Vegas, she usually comes with me but she insisted in staying in the Hotel. Lucky me, it only took me 40 minutes to close the deal. I expected like spending 3 or 4 hours talking and explaining to him and then having a drink with him but my client had this rush in getting home early to her lovely wife. I did the same thing. My expression was the reflection itself from horror when I followed my other me back to the hotel room. This couldn't be happening. I opened the door and found my lovely girlfriend wearing nothing but a really hot and short, black- purple nightgown. I could see right through it the matching underwear. _

"_You are back" she said more surprised than what I would want. I was hypnotized so my other I didn't notice and walked right to her dropping his case and suit-jacket on the ground. She grabbed her cell phone from the night table before I jump over her and started kissing her fiercely. She didn't stop me but play a bit with her cell phone before living it again in the night table before kissing me back. _

_My other __I was to focus in doing what he was doing to think about the cell phone. So I took it from the night table and analyzed it. She has just sent a text message to somebody. I checked the message and it was for Tai. It wouldn't have been that bad if I hadn't read it but I couldn't do otherwise. _

'_Don't come. He's back.'_

_Was written on the small screen; I let the cell phone fell to the floor and looked up. __It was all for him and not for me..._

_I was still kissing her and trying other stuff when a moan escaped her lips murmuring something about Tai. In a blink it was not me the one on the top of her, it was of course, Tai. He was the one giving her pleasure, he was the kissing__ her, he was the one making love to MY girlfriend and both were enjoying it._

* * *

With those kind of dreams who on earth would be able to sleep? I was blind, too blind to see that she was just playing. I was rich, Tai too, but I was richer. I was handsome, he was good looking. I was nicer than him, to other people. I was funny, sometimes he was too. I had my own opinions; he said what the others wanted to hear. I was fair; he looked always for the easiest way. I thought I was in love, he just played around. I was the perfect boyfriend, he was the perfect _lover_.

She looked for the perfect hand, she got it. Sora was like the perfect poker player and in our whole relation, she was just bluffing. She used me. She always wanted Tai but he didn't have the reputation I had, so why bothering in marrying him when you have a lovely jackass with companies and money and all the stuff you always wanted and the only thing you have to do to have is pretend to love him?

I could not think in nothing else. I kept torturing myself with this. How stupid could I have been? How could I not see all the signs there were pointing at the simple idea of her cheating on me? Ok, ok. Of course I didn't see it, I was in love with her, was I? Besides who would think her girlfriend is cheating on him when she says she is so in love with him? Maybe, just maybe… she said that too much…

I kept thinking of it. My head started spinning. It was weird. I haven't had a drink since two days ago on a bar with Mimi and I was already drunk? Nonsense… It must be something else.

I felt hot and the cold. I looked out through the window. It's been already more than a day since Mimi's gone. I felt like a prisoner in my own hotel room. I needed to get out to somewhere. I didn't care where but away from here and near to Mimi would be better than fine to me. So I got her car keys and walked out of the room in just a pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. I felt how the t-shirt was stick at my torso because of the cold sweat.

The elevator was too slow, so I walk down the stairs. I felt like fainting but I fought against it. A mystery how sometimes you can't help it. I got to the front door and walked out the hotel. It was raining like hell out there. I didn't care and got out. I needed it.

I reached Mimi's truck and looked for the pilot door. I felt like I needed, no, must to lie down immediately. My head was burning and I could barely feel my legs or any other part of my body. So I change my trajectory and reached the back door. I opened it with all the strength I had left in my arms and then closed it behind me. I let my body fall against the soft bed in there. I felt the difference between the temperature between the bed and my cold, wet body. I took a deep breath once I was lying on there. It smells just like Mimi. I took another deep breath and another. The nightmares suddenly vanished and I could in a way think clearly than before. Well, just a bit, it still burned thought. I manage to fall asleep a few minutes after that.

* * *

"Matt? Matt?! Oh my god, wake up!" said a sweet voice shaking me softly. It was almost impossible to open my eyes or even to talk but at the end I opened slowly the eyes. "Oh my god, you are burning!" she exclaimed with a worried gaze on her lovely face.

"Yeah… I'm pretty hot sometimes" I managed say or murmured I couldn't tell, but she understood my joke because she smiled at me and giggled softly.

"No dummy" she stroke my cheek sweetly "I mean you have fever"

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. The sunlight was bothering my sleep. My head felt relief after all the sleep I had. It felt like I just have sleep a whole week. I turned around and found Mimi lying next to me. She was still asleep wearing my dark blue button up shirt and of matching boxers. I stared at her. What the hell did last night happen that would end us sharing a bed and her wearing my clothes and underwear?

"It's not what you think" she whispered before opening her eyes. She smiled at me sweetly like if it was normal to her to wake up next to me.

"What happened?" he asked and while Mimi stretched her arms he asked again. "Did we get drunk last night?" she smiled at me.

"I would have wished that" she said before taking my head in her hands touching my cheeks and front-head. "Ok, the bad new, is that you had fever last night. The good one is that I think you don't have fever anymore. But I still have to make sure of that" she added taking out a thermometer and made me hold it in my arm.

"Wait a minute, what day is it?" I asked all of sudden.

"…Wednesday. Why?"

"Are you not supposed to be coming back today and not yesterday?" I asked all confused.

"Yes, but I came back earlier"

"Why?" she sighed.

"I had a bad feeling when I left you, so I went to do what I had to and came back as fast as I could and I'm glad I did if not you could have die in my truck and boy that would have been horrible" I smiled at her.

"Wait. Why are you wearing my clothes and sleeping in my bed with--?" she started giggling.

"I can't believe you! You don't remember a thing?"

"I… no" he said blushing a bit. "What happened?"

"Yesterday…"

* * *

"_Hi. Could you please tell me if Mr. Ishida is in his room?" I asked to the receptionist. _

"_I'm Sorry but he went out and didn't tell us where he was going. He has been out since noon" he said smiling at me. _

"_Thank you" I said back with a small smile. Out there was not raining anymore. It was around 5 so maybe he was coming back any time soon I thought. I walked out the hotel thinking about where you could have gone and found my truck where I have left it. I walked over there and looked at the pilot seat. He was not there and for some reason I decided that maybe you were taking a snap in the back of my truck. So I opened it and found him lying there, covered in cold sweat._

"_Matt? Matt?! Oh my god, wake up!" __I tried to wake him up but it seemed useless. He slowly opened the eyes. "Oh my god, you are burning!" I exclaimed after touching his front-head. _

"_Yeah… I'm pretty hot sometimes" he murmured I couldn't help it but smiled at him. He was not dead yet, just deliberating because of the high fever. I giggled softly staring at his beautiful dark blue eyes. "No dummy" I stroke his cheek sweetly "I mean you have fever" she sighed. "I have to take you back to your room. The bed is all wet and in your conditions this makes no good to you" _

_I passed his arm through my shoulders and tried to carry him back to his hotel. At the reception the maid and the receptionist helped me with him. Once we had him lying on the bed I asked the maid to buy some pills and make a hot chicken soup for him. The receptionist brought a thermometer a while after the maid was gone; then disappeared behind the door. _

_I couldn't help it but get worried and more worried because of the high temperature of his. He had reached 41° almost 42°. I was about to call an ambulance when I got a better idea. _

_I stripped him down to his boxers and dragged him into the shower. I was not planning on getting in with him but he could stand correctly and when you almost fell to the floor because of the cold water hitting you skin, I could not help it but jump in and hold him._

_After the shower I dry him and dress him with his pajamas or at least I thought they were. I made him eat a bit of soup and take some pills. I felt relief that the cold shower help with the high temperature. Before him falling asleep, his corporal temperature was about 38°._

* * *

"And because of the showering part, my clothes ended up all wet and I borrowed some of yours." She smiled at me. I couldn't help it but thought about how could she do all of that for me without thinking of it. "I was planning on sleeping on the couch there" she said pointing to the other side of the room" but you wouldn't let go of me after I put your clothes on and make sure your temperature was near normal again".

"Thank you" I managed to say. She was awesome.

"Don't worry. I can happen to everyone. It's not a big deal" I was going to fight about it but she cut me off taking the thermometer away from my arm. A smile with relief was formed in her face.

"…Finally! 36, 5° you have no fever!" she exclaimed sitting next to me.

"Great! So, what are we going to do today?" I asked sitting up but she pushed me back.

"Today you are going to rest, my dear." I tried again to reply but she lay back next to me and hugged me by the waist resting her head on my chest. "And I'm going to make sure that you don't go anywhere while I sleep a bit more" I said nothing but smiled brightly.

I had no intention on making her change of mind. I was not wondering on going anywhere without her anymore. So her forcing me to stay with her was not much but a gift sent from heaven to me.

**Hopefully you aren't mad at me because of making Matt suffer a bit while Mimi was gone. lol. Mimi is not planning to go anywhere anymore... see?**

**there's only one way to find out then.. REVIEWWWW!!!! i won't bite really. i'm a nice person! you'll see.**

**waiting for reviews. at least five before updating the next chapter. hope to make it soon. XD**

**love, **

**-M**

**ps: i know you are dying to know what's coming next.. so don't be shy and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hi!!! sorry it took me soooo long. but the university is driving me crazy. it thought i would have no time to write but i decided that i was going to make time. so i'km posting today chapter 5. i hope you like it. i'll do my best to write fast and in every single free time i have so i don't have to wait till holiday to write the next chapter. be patient. please. lol!**

**ok... this chapter... enjoy**

I was waiting for Mimi outside. She told me to pick her up at 9 at her apartment but I was a bit too anxious and appeared at 8:30 p.m. She said she had a surprised for me and I should dress up fine. I was there in rented smocking waiting for her.

She was done at 9. I couldn't believe it. This whole waiting situation was killing me. She walked down the stairs and appeared in the reception of her building. I stood there speechless staring at her.

"Wow" I whispered and she walked to me.

"Hey. You look nice" she said looking at my smocking smiling.

"You look hot" I told her and she giggled as a reply. She was wearing a deep ocean blue dress who matched perfectly to my blue button shirt. The dress was strapless and ended above the knee. The shoes matched perfectly to the dress, the make-up she wears didn't hide her natural beauty but increased it. Her hair was not done in the nut he was used to but loose and curled. She looked so damn sexy. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Thank you" she murmured while she looked in my jacket's pocket for the car keys. "Now let's go. We are going to be late"

"I didn't know you do fancy"

"Hey I might don't live in a penthouse with view to the sea but I have friends they do" he laughed, she smiled.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked her. She drove in silence listening to the music.

"It's a surprise" She replied. She smiled to me and I couldn't think straight but asked again. "You are going to keep it that way until I tell you where we are going?"

"You could say that"

"I know someone" she started "that throws the best parties here in New Zealand. Today's is his birthday. I told him about you and he told me that he wanted to have a word with you" she smiled. She handed me the invitation, I looked at it and then put it on my pocket.

"A word?"

"Nothing to worry… He just wants to meet my friends."

"He is going to kill me"

"Don't be such a pussy; he won't do such a thing" Mimi drove off. We were already there. A big white entrance was waiting for us to come in and once we where out of the car, Mimi had to pull me from the hand so I would walked along with her and for some mysterious reason I felt excited.

* * *

"Mimi!" exclaimed a manly voice behind her she turned around and hugged him.

"Hi!"

"I've missed you so much! It's seems to be an eternity since last time we saw each other" Mimi giggled.

"Yeah, it's been a while" they broke the hug and both of them looked at me. "Tyler this is Matt, the one I talked you about over the phone" he analyzed me while Mimi spoke. "Matt this is my friend Tyler" Tyler took a quick look at Mimi's face and then back at me.

"Nice to meet you" I said before a big smile was drawn in his face.

"My pleasure to meet the thief who has finally stole my dearest friend's heart" he said pleased.

"What!" Mimi exclaimed blushing a bit. She didn't expect such a comment from his friend but I like it. "He did not!" she said punching playfully Tyler's shoulder. "And stop talking nonsense. He might believe it" she said giving me a lovely glare.

"Dear, there is nothing to be scared about and you know it." Mimi shushed him and the orchestra was playing a lovely slow piece. "Ok, believe what you want but you know I'm right anyway" she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You are nuts"

"And you two should dance"

I took Mimi's hand and she looked surprised by it. "Immediately" I said to Tyler and he smiled brightly.

"Meems, I like this guy. Make sure he marries you" and Tyler walked away to another couple that was entering the ball room. I knew Mimi wanted to say something else but instead shut up. We danced for a while in silence, my hands on her waist, hers on my neck; then I couldn't resist the temptation of asking her some questions.

"Would you marry me?" I asked her. She looked up at me confused but then giggled.

"Sorry, I don't do that" she looked away. I smiled at her and then tried again.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" she kept the smile on her face.

"I don't do that either" we stop dancing and took her by the cheek and made her look at me. She blushed for three seconds when I did it.

"What about friends with benefits?" I asked playfully. She pushed me away playfully and laughed softly. I laughed too.

"Please explain me, what is this all about?"

"I was wondering why Tyler thinks we should be or are together." I stepped closer and we kept on with the slow dance.

"Sorry about that. It's just that you are the first guy I hang out that with it's not friend of him" I frowned.

"Tell him I won't bite you" she smiled. I low my head a bit closer to her "much! I whispered. She laughed softly, knowing that I was just fooling around. At least I thought I was.

"Have you talked with your brother lately?"

"Nope; I was supposed to called him today but I kind of forgot about it"

"Why don't you call him now?"

"Why ruin this precious moment?"

"Because your pants are vibrating" I took my cell phone out of my pants pocket and she was right. TK had been calling me desperately.

"13 missed calls" I sighed. "Yeah maybe I should call him" I excused myself and went out to the terrace. I opened my cell and before making the call I found a voice message. So I listened to it. I might be TK asking me why I haven't call him in two days. I have to be TK. I was supposed to.

"_Matt? Matt it's me Sora. Hey baby" _her voice was softer than usual. I was in shock, froze by hearing her voice. _"I know you are a bit upset with me but you have to forget about it. I mean, you need to. I think you are overreacting. It's not that bad. I mean those things happen and looking at the bright side, it makes relationships stronger" _I felt confused. Why the hell was she calling me? We broke up. She cheated on me. She should not be calling me to say that what she did was nothing and not a big deal. I was terrible. She broke my heart. And she didn't feel guilty about it. She was the biggest bitch ever and she didn't even know about it. "_Anyway, honey. I really missed you… I need you back, so don't be so stubborn and proud and call me back, ok? Love you"_

My cell phone crashed against the wall. This was not happening. She thought I was just a bit upset? Is she fucking crazy? What the hell is wrong with that woman?

My heart started hurting I felt like I couldn't breathe. I felt like fainting but my body would not let me thought. I was on a living hell right now. I couldn't think straight, and I started to think about all that freaking pain again. I was feeling it again. I was falling into depression really fast.

"Matt? Are you alright?" Mimi was standing next to me. She looked worried. I wasn't thinking. I couldn't. The pain was too much for me. It was bigger and stronger and I just wanted it to fade away. I had to found a way to make it fade away, so I kissed her.

I rapidly took her by the waist and pull her the closest I could. One hand was on her back and the other on her neck. She was shock at the beginning but kissed me back after a few seconds. The kissed was hard and with passion. The moment my lips touched hers, a wave of relief invaded me and the pain was replace with passion, lust, sweetness and love. But it last less than ten seconds.

"I can't do this!" she said after she broke the kiss pushing me away.

"What? Why?" I asked confused. She had kissed me back. It had to mean something right?

"I can't. Not like this. I'm not a cure for you Matt. I'm not her. I'm not her replacement. You just can't use me"

"I'm not." I tried to pull her closer but she stepped away.

"Yes, you are" then she walked away. I did really screw it. I couldn't believe it. But she was right. I was using her to forget about Sora and it was not fair.

**so? you know there must be a review. i had to put some extra drama. tell me what you think.**

**and because i love you so much and i love so much your reviews if i recive 6 reviews i'll post the next chapter ok? i'll try to do it before next weekend.**

**thanks for reading.**

**love,**

**-M**

**next chapter: **

"Wolfs are not supposed to be alone" I stared at her. What did she mean by that?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there! here is the new chapter. i hope you like it. I believe there are only two more chapters. i love this story but it's already coming to an end. buu... i really hope you like this.**

**hee.. i have a question. my grammar sucks. so i wanted to know if someone that read my stories would be interested in beta read them for me. it really would be great. so if you are interested just let me know.**

**Warning: there are things you didn't know before that you are going to know now. **

**ENJOY**

I looked for her everywhere in Tyler's house but she was anywhere to be found. I was worry; I did screw things this time. She was my friend. The only true friend I found in this foreign country and whole world. She was nothing compared to the people I've known. And now she was thinking I am the biggest jerk ever because of using her to get Sora out of my mind. But the true is that I'm a jerk but there's something telling me that I was not using her. Maybe at first I was but then it change. The moment I felt her lips against mines my whole world stopped and the time froze. It was just her and me. No thought of Sora, no pain, no nothing but a warm sensation in my chest. What the hell was that? I could not tell.

"Have you seen Mimi?" I asked Tyler. He stood up from the table where he had been talking to his friends.

"No" I was about to run a keep looking for her but he grabbed my arm and stopped me. "What the hell did you do to her?" he asked warningly.

"I… I kissed her" Tyler stared at Matt blankly for a second then he lose his grab and smiled.

"You did" he said more than asking.

"Yes but she thought I was using her to get over my ex and I can't find her anywhere"

"Did you?" the warning tone appeared again in his voice and the smile faded.

* * *

She was sitting near the sea. The moonlight was illuminating the place. She was there, still, not moving. I walked slowly to her. She looked beautiful but didn't look up at me. She knew I was there but refused to glance at me. I felt ashamed. How should I explain it to her? How could I apologize? Would she forgive me? I sat down next to her. She ignored my presence. Her gaze was stuck in the sea and a single tear run down her cheek. Great, I've made her cry. I must be a real jackass.

"When I was a teenager, I had my rock band at school. I only wore dark clothes and sometimes a white t-shirt. I listened mostly rock. I had no girlfriend. I had a couple of friends. Mostly I like to spend the time with my band or by myself." I started explaining myself. I didn't know how to start so I started at the beginning.

"I was use to be by myself. The only true friend I had was my brother. My parents are rich so I was rich at that time. I never care about money. I never really need it. I was into my music, nothing else. Then one day, my mother told me to quit the band. We had a huge fight about it and at the end, I quit it. My parents didn't get me. They always talked about money and their reputation and how I was not fitting in the picture. My brother always told me it would be alright. But I felt empty without my music. I could no nothing about it thought; I had to fit in the picture." I felt her gaze on me but did not look at her.

"I felt alone, was alone. TK never understood it but anyway he accepted it. My parents didn't though. So, I got this tattoo." I get my Shirt off and show her my back. "It would remind me that I was a loner, that I would never find someone who would be with me forever. I just realized that so I didn't wanted to forget it. I was very pessimist with my life back then." Mimi was about to say something but reminded quiet.

"No one understood me; no one really cared about me. Then one day my grandpa died. It was the saddest day in my entire life. My parents were totally disappointed on me, so I change. I started dressing the way they wanted me to. I listen to the music they wanted me to. I became I lie, I was just acting. My relationship with my parents after my grandpa's dead was just right. Like how it was supposed to be. I spend years acting like it, so got use to it. I became an adorable lie. People like me. People wanted to spent time with me. I'm hot, I'm sexy, I could have every girl I wanted. My family seemed to be fine, the perfect family picture. But I was not. I wasn't being myself. In a way I was. I was still someone you could trust, someone you could count with, it was kind of still me but without me." Mimi paid attention to me carefully. "Confuse, huh?" I gaze at her and then returned my gaze to the sea.

"One day, I was thinking about moving out of that kind of life. I was thinking about moving to another country and restart everything all over again. That day, when I was sure I was going to do so, I met Sora. I was on a family reunion. She was the fancy, sexy girl flirting with everybody. Then she saw me and flirted just with me and no one else. I just couldn't believe her. At the moment, she was the only girl that really matters in the world. My parents liked her because her parents were as rich as us. They were going to make a contract to have more money and make business bigger. We talked and I thought I fall for her. She had this something that I couldn't get out of my mind. Maybe it was because she was nothing else than another lie." Mimi looked away again and focused at the horizon.

"She was superficial, shallow, egocentric, unmoral, manipulator. She was also a good actress. She always made me believe that she loved me; that I was the man of her life; that I was the world for her. So, I accepted her with all her stupidities and superficial things. I did care about her. I was in no position to hurt a girl that was so deep in love with me. So I convinced myself that I had to love her back. So I did. But it never has born from the inside of my heart. I did love her but the main reason was because I didn't want to hurt her or disappoint my family again, so I fall in love." Mimi looked back at me and me at her. We kept our eyes locked for merely a minute without saying a word. She parted her lips and was about to say something but I cut her off before she would be able to pronounce my name.

"For many years I believed no one could love me the way I would love someone. The she appeared and tells me she loves me. It was a chance I would not let pass. Then I found out, after four years that her love for me was a big lie." I paused. I didn't want to remember what was coming next but it was time to talk about it to let it go" I found her in bed with my best friend, also best man, the day I was going to proposed her. The lovely picture I had built in four years, the effort I made to love her, not to hurt her. Everything was ruined. Then I realized that she had been playing with me. They have been lovers for almost 3 years since we started dating. I felt confuse, I didn't understand it. How could it be happening? We were supposed to spend the rest of our life together because it was said so. But she didn't care. For four years I pretend to be someone I wasn't so she would like me and fit in the damn picture. The moment that was going to actually confirm that fact demonstrated me that I didn't wanted to live my life next to someone who didn't love me. I thought she did but she didn't. It drove me nuts but it also drove me to you" I let my voice softened at the last part. It had been not so difficult to share it with Mimi. I thought I would cry or it would actually hurt again but it didn't. I felt nothing but relief. For the first time in my whole life I had tell the whole truth about me to another person.

I was about to continue but Mimi hold my hand and shushed me. I stared at her and she smiled at me. "It's ok. I know the feeling."

"You do?" I asked confuse.

"I actually never thought you would tell me the actual reasons that have brought you to New Zealand. Thank you for telling me" I looked at her. She paused and then continued.

"When I was young, my dad and my mother loved each other. They told each other every second of the day how much they loved the other. When I was 8 my dad found out that my mother was cheating on him. She had been doing it for a long time and my dad never thought of it. She gave her everything that she wanted. But for her it was not enough. His step-brother seemed to be everything for her. He was also married but they did not care. So my mother left my father and her lover his wife and they got married two weeks after that. She sends us invitation to the big wedding." I couldn't believe my ears "My dad never recovered from it. They were 10 years married, he believed that they would spend the rest of their life together and it wasn't that way. He was heartbroken."

Mimi looked at me once and then at the sand. "He tried his harder to move on, to get over it so it would not affect me. He also dated so I could have a mother but when I was ten I told him I didn't mind to be just the two of us. So he stopped dating. He did not like it though. He felt like he was forcing things"

"My dad tried to fight against it and when he was with me it was everything ok, he acted normal, and smiled. He was happy. But at the moment I was gone to school or I leave him alone he got depress and it was really sad. He did not deserve that. He was the most special person ever. He was kind and gentle. My mother didn't love him. It hurts. It hurt me too. When I was 14 we discovered that he had cancer. It was non-operable and it was supposed to be terminal. But he didn't die when the doctors said he would. He came back home. He said he would not leave me until I was ready, until I understand it would be better that way. But I refused to accept that my dad was going to die sometime soon. I blame my mother for it. I hated her. She had ruined his life."

"I'm so sorry" I said to her.

"Then at the hospital he met a woman when I was 16. She was sick too. She was gorgeous and they fall for each other. I believe their love gave them the strength to hang on life. They didn't want to let the other go. He kept on visiting her every day for 4 years until my dad got sicker, he had to stay in the hospital. I talked to the hospital and they could share a room. It was nice. For the first time, since he met this woman, he was truly happy. They die the same day, holding hands." I squeezed her hand she smiled brightly.

"My point is, I know that being betrayed by the woman you love the most hurts and it's hard to get over it. But you can't go on playing around with me or another girl to make it easy for you. Other people can get hurt without you wanting or knowing it. You will find someone; you just have to be patient."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. It was stupid of me. I won't tried to use you again." I apologized. She smiled at me nicely. My heart twisted as a reaction. What the hell was happening now?

"You know, I think you are wrong"

"About what?"

"About your tattoo"

"Really? How's that?" I asked her.

"First, wolfs aren't loners. They are always in groups, family. When they are alone, are not because they want to or are their destiny. It's because they are lost and they are trying to find a partner or family again." I stared at her "My dad always told me to keep on looking for a special person. He used to tell me stories about the lonely wolf that was lost and had to find his way back to his family and true love." I was speechless "I think you are not a loner, I believe you are looking for you partner only but you haven't realized it just yet"

"How do you know that?" I asked her really surprised but this. She might be possibly right about it. I was lost and I was just looking for someone to understand me. I was just looking for someone you just did what no one had ever done before.

"Because I am looking too" she stood up and zipped her dress open and let it fall to the ground. The she walked to the sea in her dark blue underwear and I stared speechless at her back. She had the same tattoo as I had on her back. Not on her shoulder but lower. I was amazed. I stopped breathing jus thinking of this. She was just perfect now. I could felt my heart beat faster and what Kari would call "butterflies" dancing in my stomach. I stood up and followed her getting rid of my clothes while I walked. Then something she told me appeared in my mind _you will find someone; you just have to be patient._

I got into the water just after her and it was freaking cold. I felt the urged to hurry. She was right. I was going to find someone or better said I've already found her. A shiver went down my spine. I didn't know what I was going to do but there was something for sure I was already doing. I realized it, how the hell could I been so blind?

I was falling in love with this particular girl…

**HEY! so? tell me what you think.**

**REEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSS are welcome and i do want to receive some. **

**Love ya,**

**-M**

**NEXT ON LONELY WOLF: **

"I thought you said you were not going to use me to get over your ex again" she said breaking the kiss.

"I'm not" I whispered against her lips and kiss her once again hoping that she would kiss me back. And--

** I guess you'll have to send me some reviews if you want to know what's coming next! :)**

**5 reviews--next chapter-update.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! i'm back! finally i finished this chapter! sorry it took me long. you won't belive this. i had the half of every chapter that i must update in my ipod and now it doesn't work anymore! i hate those things! so i had to rewrite all of them and this is the second i finished. i have jsut one final test left on thursday this week, so then i'll be posting and updating and writting as soon as possible every single chapter. i'm hoping i'll be able to finish this story before my vacations ends. ok, now...**

**ENJOY**

**WARNING: suddenly everything turns hot and wild....**

"Wow really? That's great! Of course I'll be there TK. I wouldn't miss your wedding for anything. Yes bro, I promise" I said through the phone. I heard Mimi waking up and I felt the hurry of hanging up. "So, when is finally the big day? Yeah of course, I'll buy the ticket and be there, don't worry. Ok, bye!" I kept smiling for a few seconds. My brother was finally getting married and I was his best man. I had to get back and then I realized it. I have to.

"Everything is alright?" Mimi asked me still half asleep. She walk to me and took me by the cheek. "You look worry, is everything fine?"

"Yeah, my brother has finally set the day of their wedding" I told her. My voice sounded relief but worried.

"That's great! So, whens the big day?" i've alredy told her why i left my home and also why the wedding's day of my brother had the date change two months ago in the beach. She knew everything and she knew also that someday I would have to go back.

"Ten days conting from now..." I said sadly. My brother was getting married and it was huge! I was happy about that but that also included leaving Mimi. She stared at me blankly.

"And of course you'll have to return a couple of days before because you are the best man" her voice sounded monoton. She knew what it means. And she hated it. I hated it too. She gave me a fake smile and do her best to make it seem genuine.

"I'll have to go back in two days. The flight is at 3 a.m." she stood there thinking, with the lips parted speechless. "I'm so—"

"Let's go"

"What?"

"I said let's go!" she grabbed her purse and looked for her keys.

"Where?" she stopped at the door looked down and stared a fews seconds at her pajamas.

"Take a quick shower, grab your stuff and meet you at me truck in ten minutes ok?" she said leaving the room without adding more information.

* * *

"So, where are we going now?" I asked her. She kept the eyes on the road, no wanting to answer me. After a short time she said,

"You'll see" she put on some cd's she had and let the music fill the space. It's been already two motnhs since I kissed her. I already asked her for forgiveness. She told me it was alright and we move on. I haven't kissed her since then or tried something. I wanted to show her that she was special for me. That I respected her.

* * *

We arrived to a beach near to the road but secretly hide by rocks. She got out of the car and walked until she reached the shore. I stared at her for a few seconds and then followed. She was wearing a short jean-short and a white bluse.

"When my mother died, my dad brought me here and we spend a whole week sitting under the stars and hearing the music of the sea, remembering her." She smiled at me "This place is beautiful and so peaceful. I just wanted you to see it for this last two days."

"Beautiful" I said but not watching at the beach but her. She knew what I meant but said nothing. Instead she kissed my cheek gently and then walked back to the car.

"Want something to eat?" she asked me smiling like she used to.

* * *

We talked. The whole afternoon and evenning we spend it talking and eating and chatting. It was already late and we knew tomorrow was going to be the last day we would spend together. Laying over the sand, starring at the stars, I asked her.

"Why don't you come with me?" she was telling me something about the nature and astrologie but once she heard my question her smile faded and a silence replaced her talking. She looked straight into the sky, ignoring me. Of course, I insisted. "C'mon, it will be fun. You'll meet my bro—"

"I can't" she said dryly. She looked at me and then sat up.

"But why?" I wanted to understand it, I always have understand her but for some reason right now, i couldn't. She didn't reply. I kept on trying for about 10 minutes and then she couldn't handleling anymore.

"I just can't, ok? So cut it off!" she commanded. It remembered me off her the first day I know her. She seemed so sure about this. Didn't she want to be with me and be there for me? Well, maybe that was a bit selfish. So I cut it off.

She walked away and stared at the horizon. A couple of minutes later i walked to her. She looked so beatiful under the moonlight. She looked like an angel. My angel. I was not letting this opportunity to pass by, like in the past.

* * *

I was standing right next to her and hold her hand. She jump a bit in reaction at my touch. She looked at me with those glassy eyes. She was about to cry and I wouldn't stand it. I brought her closer to me and I hold her really tight. I hold her like never wanting to let her go. She hold me back. We stayed like that for a long time, then she broke the hug but still holding my hand she looked into my eyes.

"I don't want you to go" she whispered softly. I sighed, i didn't want to let her here but it couldn't be help.

"I know" I said while taking her cheek in my free hand and brought her closer. "I know that"

I was too lost in her eyes, lips, skin, like to be aware of what i was doing. She gasped at my movement and the only thing I wanted to do in that precisly moment, I did it.

My lips were melting against hers. She stood there first in shock, not participaiting in the kiss but it take her any longer to kiss me back. And believe me, she did; her hands where on my hair and her arms around my neck. I brought her as closer as I could and then the thought of me leaving New Zealand disappear and instead our kiss grew hotter and harder. Then she broke it.

"I thought you promise you where never going to use me again" she said gasping for air. I brought her even closer and our noses touched.

"I'm not" I said before reanuding the kiss. This time, it did take her no time in kissing me right back because she knew it was true.

* * *

It was amazing. Everything seemed to be just right, right now. No worries, no thinking, no speaking, just feeling and enjoying. Our bodies fit perfectly against each other. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I hold her there. I tried to walk to the car without breaking the kiss but it was almost impossible. The only thing in my mind was her. I couldn't focus in anything else, and I didn't care much about it. I hated to walk; I hated to move forward instead on concentrating in what was really the important thing here, her. But I had to get inside the car if I wanted to keep this all night going and if we stayed outside, there was the chance we froze during night.

I wanted her, so much. I really do. I tried to walk but it seemed impossible. Her lips against mine, the smell of her skin, her hair all loose falling over her back, the lowly moans coming from her throat… god knows how aroused I was. God knows how much I wanted her. But I guess he just did not care.

We fell to the ground, she on the top of me. Somehow, somewhere near the truck. She looked up and giggled against my chest. Hurriedly she kissed my neck, then my lips and stood up as fast as she could. I didn't think it twice and followed her. She was about to open the back door when I bumped against her. I was near desperation. I desire, I wanted her. I wanted to be so damn inside of her and I could bet my life that she wanted it too. We kissed again, harder and hotter and sweeter at the same time. She wrapped her legs again around me jumping over me. I hold her again, I opened the door somehow. And get both of us inside over the small bed.

I lay her there under me. she was gasping for air and I was too. she was so beautiful. so damn beautiful. I stroke her cheek with my hand. I wanted to show her how much I care about her, how much I respected her, how much wanted her, how I couldn't leave without her and of course, how much I loved her.

she grabbed me by the neck and pull me closer to her. she gave me one of those short kisses when you end up stop breathing. "God, I love you so much" I told her before kissing her again, before waiting for her to understand my words. I was no planning in having sex with her; I was not planning in using her again. I was waiting for her to aloud me to keep going because I didn't want to have sex with her, no. I wanted to make love to her.

**WOW! so? what do you think? send me a review please. i'll try to update soon!**

**love,**

**-M**

**ps: thnx for keep on with this story! it's really great of you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys! happily i'm posting now the last chapter! hahaha nah i'm kidding but the next one it. this is a pretty sad chapter. but don't worry it's always forthe better. so don't kill me after reading this ok?**

**Reminding: none charachter is the suicide type. so don't worry!**

**Warning: you might cry or feel the feeling of sadness. LOL**

**now, i won't take you more time.....**

**-ENJOY-**

I opened my eyes and it was still dark. Today I was flying back; today I was going to be on the plain alone; today I was going to leave her here, today… I had to convince her.

She was still laying next to me, hugging me tight. I had no idea why she didn't want to go with me. But even if I asked her, I knew she would say no. SO my plan was in real not to asked nor kidnapping her but begging. Yes, I was going to beg her all day long.

"Hey" I whispered once I realized she was already awakened.

"Hi" she told me sleepily. She looked beautiful there, recently awake. "You haven't slept in all night haven't you?" I asked her. There was something strange in her that morning, and that was the only thing I could think about what was wrong about it.

"No… I couldn't sleep." she said lowly getting as closer as she could. "I had a nightmare… like the ones you have when you're a little and once you woke up you can't fall asleep again"

I hug her tight. "A nightmare…You are scared? I never saw you as the scary type" I never really did. I knew she was scared about getting involved with someone but we were already involved so… there's nothing left to say. She lived alone and took care about everything when she was young and her mother left and while his father was sick. So a weak person or being scared… I couldn't really believe it.

She laid her head against my chest. She looked pretty sad. "What was your nightmare about?"

"I-I…" she sighed. "I dreamed about you forgetting about me"

* * *

I looked at my watch. Every single second that passed by was getting us closer to the time of saying goodbye. I hated that feeling. The only thing I didn't want to do was leaving her. She was real, she was everything, she was mine and I was hers. What else was there to say? What else was there to discuss?

I stared at her. For a change she was using a white dress. Her hair was loosed and curly falling over her shoulders. Her sunglasses where on her head and she was using some brown sandals on her feet. She looked adorable like an angel. She was an angel. She has saved me from darkness and losing myself but at the same time done nothing. She was just herself and was real. I was in love with her.

"So, I've found something for breakfast. I can't believe I forgot about it" she looked up at me with an I-am-so-sorry gaze.

"Hey I can live without breakfast, you know?" I smiled at her '_but certainly not without you'_ I thought. I caressed her cheek and I could swear she blushed a bit. Could she read my mind or I actually whispered it?

"I... I'll buy some drinks and then we'll be able to go ok?" she said kind of nervous. I stared at her back watching her walked rapidly through the whole Mini Market looking for drinks.

* * *

We were back on the truck heading back to civilization. I was eating breakfast and drinking orange juice from a bottle. Believe it or not, this was the first time I do it. I looked at her and smile. She was concentrate on the road. I bet she was trying to fought back the thoughts about how is going to be once I get on the plain.

"You looked beautiful with you hair loosed up" I told her. She blushed hard. I found it amazing. Hours ago we were making love on the back on her truck. She looked beautiful all naked against me. She looked gorgeous on her skin but at that moment she didn't blushed. Now whatever I say about her looks, she is blushing.

"You really need a pair of glasses, dear" she said back. She smiled and I smiled too.

* * *

We head back to the hotel to pick all of my stuff and put them on her truck. She insisted I showing me a few more places before leaving. A blink after we were sitting on the airport waiting for the call of his flight.

I remember the day I got here. I remember the pain that now was just a memory. Four months ago I was still crying for a girl that never cared about me. Now, I'm happy; happy because everything that happened to me was worth it because now, I have Mimi. She's become the most important thing in my life. It was driving me crazy leaving her here but again I can't ask her to come along with me again. Her life is right here. She has the job she loves. She has a department. All her friends are here. Her entire life is here. I can't ask her to come with me again. I just can't do that to her. At least, until she realized she wants to.

* * *

"Flight number 826 with destination to…"

"I guess this is it" Mimi told me trying to smile.

"Please go to gate 9…"

"No it's not" I told her. She looked at me and tried hard not to cry. "And it never will be just that's it"

"You are leaving me here" she said and her voice broke "a-lone" a tear dropped down her cheek.

"I have to go" I tried to explained. "You know that"

"I know. But I don't like it"

"Mi-"

"It hurts"

"You can come with me"

"Too much. It just hurts and hurts" she repeated.

"You want to come with me, you know that and you can"

"I can't" she said in a gasp.

"Yes you can and you want to" she stood there no replying and the tears kept rolling down her cheeks. No answer. "Give me a reason not to"

"You'll be gone" she said and looked away. She didn't want to be away from him.

"Not for long" I took her chin and brought her closer to me "never too long".

I kissed her softly on the lips. I wrapped her in my arms and she melt in them. She kissed me back softly, too. It was soft and long. Lots of love was on this kiss. None of them wanted broke it. Who was she kidding? Tyler was right. She was in love, deep in love with this guy. And this was the one she couldn't be with.

"Be with me" I told her. "Be with me and no one else" Mimi gasped for air looking right into his blue eyes. "You don't have to come with me right now" I kissed her briefly on the lips once more. "Just wait for me".

* * *

I asked her to wait for me. What else could I've done? There was no way on my future I was going to be without her. I was going to find a way to be with her. I loved her. And I knew she was in love with me too. She hasn't said it to me yet but I can feel it. I don't need her to say it.

The flight was long but I reached home anyway. I was miles and miles away from her and I missed her. I missed her since I left her on the airport standing there, waving. She said nothing after _you'll be gone. _I was certainly gone but not for much. I felt excited. The faster the time past, the faster the bachelor party and the wedding passed by, I would be able to flight back to New Zealand. I decided the moment I sat on the plain, that if she didn't come to me the time I was gone, I would go to her.

I have never gone this far with something I really cared. I've never fight for something I truly believed. I always lived under the shadow of what the people wanted for me. Now I was going to live my life as I really am, I'm going to fight for the right reasons and I'm going to fight for her. I don't care I if lose everything I've earned. I got to the point that I haven't really earned anything since just 4 months ago. Everything I have I have it because I was supposed to. Now I have something I had when I was a teenager, when I was still free, now I'm real.

I just want to share my reality with the person who helped me to build it. That's why I'm coming to you. Just wait for me.

**SO? you know how this works... a few reviews and the next chapter will be posted. it might take me a while... because next chapter is going to be the last one and the longest one ever! evreything is going to happen on the next chapter! i'm still not sure how is eveythign oging to happened but it will!  
**

**so be anxious, i am! **

**love, **

**-M**

**FiNALLY ON---- Lonely Wolf:**

"MAtt you are back!..."

...

________________________

"Did you call her?"

"Yes, i'll meet with her on a restaurant later"

"Do you know what she wants?"

"Ruin my life?"

...

_________________________

"Sweety you know how i feel about Sora"

"Your father is right, you should marry her"

....

"I mean you won't find another girl like her again"

_________________________________

"Just for months ago you asked me to marry you!"

"You are right... four months ago"

_________________________________

"Hey..."

"Hi.."

___________________________

"Who is her?"

___________________________

"...Do you look at her she looks at me/

she gots me thinking about her constantly..."

_______________________________

"Hey" Tai looked at MAtt.

"thank you"

_____________________

"So what do say?"

"I won't .... I don't do that"

....

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**HI AGAIN! it's been really longQ i had problem with my mothers computer. just when i was transfering the doc from her pc to my usb it shut down. IT had a virus and i couldn't get the file out of there. sooo, finally... almost a life after that my dad finaly fix er computer and i have my chapter back! i'm so exited about it taht i'm starting the final chapter now. this was supposed to be the last one but it's been so long that one more chapter won't hurt right? so i divided this chapter in two parts. one and two. **

**-Enjoy-............... PART ONE**

I looked for my keys. They must be somewhere in my pocket but anyway it took me a while to found me. Mimi had warned me about it. she told me to put my keys somewhere easy to found, so I wouldn't stand outside my apartment like an idiot, just like right now.

I opened the door and got with my bag and the two cases I borrowed from Mimi. She took me on a shopping day while I was there and who would guess I was the one buying everything everywhere.

Who would know that almost 5 months passed bay so damn fast? A minute ago I was waking up in bed with her and now I was miles away.

Who would say that before meeting Mimi I was living a life that wasn't really mine? Just almost 5 months with her and I could feel like if I was starting a new life. She made me breathe when I was drowning. She saved me.

But anyway, something doesn't felt right. There was something missing and I knew what it was.

"Just a week" I told myself. "Wait a week and it's going to be fine again" I put the keys on the little table next to the door. I left my bags and cases near the couch, jumped over it and lay on it, try to relax and think about my life. I closed my eyes and instantly I saw her long curly caramel hair dancing with the wind. Her smile on her face made her look so beautiful…

* * *

"Matt?" I heard a woman's voice calling my name. I sat up and looked back at the door.

"Hey Kari!" I exclaimed smiling brightly while I was standing up. She dropped the shopping bag she was carrying and run up to me.

"I never thought you'd be home so soon!" she said while hugged me.

"Of course, I am. How I'm supposed to write a song, prepare a bachelor party before you guys get married and deal with some things before the big day if I am not here?" I looked down and bet Kari was about to cry. I smiled softly. She was the hell worried about me and now she was pretty happy because I was happy.

"I'm so glad!" she exclaimed hugging me tight.

"Kari?" TK worried tone of voice came from the hallway. "Are you alright sweetheart?!" We could hear TK dropping something he was caring over the floor and started running. And just before Kari could answer him, he asked again. "Is something wrong with the baby?" he yelled. "Is he ok?" and then he showed up on the open door.

"A baby?" I said staring at a blushed Kari. "Are you pregnant?"

"Matt! It's you!" exclaimed TK surprise that I was back.

"You are the hell pregnant!" Kari couldn't still say something.

"We never thought you would be back so soon!"

"I'm gone just for almost 5 months and you make a baby without letting me know about it?" I said trying to sound upset but the smile on my face was really working with me. "How could you?"

"I'm glad you are back bro" TK told me and hugged me.

"Me too. I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle" I said. Kari stared at me smiling.

"You mean a godfather" she smiled brightly.

"No way!"

"Hell yeah" Who would guess it. I'm gone for not so long and my brother is already building a new family behind my backs. He was certainly hurried; he didn't wait after the weeding to start to think about it.

* * *

The water crashed against my bare skin. I was trying to relax. I have recently arrive home and everything was going on well. But I know it's not going to last much. Most probably she was going to know I was home again, and most likely she would start a discussion of what I should do with my life. That's the problem with most of women, the only thing they have in mind is to control somebody else's life. But I was going to change that.

I already have.

The phone rang. I wrapped myself in a towel and picked up the ringing phone.

"Yeah?" I said calmly. I have already seen the number of the caller but I was not going to let myself being manipulate again.

"Sweatheart? Are you home! I can't believe this. I thought Tk was staying in your apartment while you were gone. I didn't know you'll be home so early"

"Me nether" I knew she was lying. She always lies about those sort of things. She knew I was home, she knew it because TK wasn't staying here. He only came by checking everything once a day.

"Well honey, I have to see you! You have lots of things to talk us about. What do you think if you meet us tonight for dinner in _Digiovanni's_?" she pronounced the name with more enthusiasms than necessary. I knew I couldn't get out of this.

"I have nothing to talk about really. But I'll meet you there, ok? Just on thing" there was a paused and none of them talked. "There is nothing to discuss. Past is past, and I'm telling you I'm not going back there"

After a long discussion through the phone I could finally hang up and get dress.

"Are you alright?" TK was standing at the frame of my bedroom's door. I had my boxers on and was trying my jeans.

"Yeah, it's always hard to talk to her, no matter what is in discussion."

"I'm sorry"

"You told her I was home?"

"She was stalking me since we told you the day of our wedding. And she overheard a phone conversation I had with Kari when I visit dad yesterday in the beach house.

"Nah, forget about it. It's ok. If it was not today she would find out soon eventually. "

"Are you going to meet her?"

"Yes, tonight at Digiovanni's" I told him. TK stared at me.

"Do you know what she wants?"

"Ruin my life?" TK smiled softly.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"That's not necessary. Take care of Kari. I'm done with Sora. She know's that. But she won't accept it. I know she wants to convince me so we get back together but there's nothing she can say or do to make me change my mind."

TK watched his older brother for a while. There was something different in him. There was a small smile painted in his face and a spike of glow in his eyes, he has never seen before.

"There's something different in you" he told me.

"Really?" the small smile turned bigger.

"Really. You have change"

"No, I haven't. I just remember the guy I really am and not what I am supposed to be."

"How?"

"Because I found a reason to"

"Really? I would love to meet that _reason_ soon. Invite her to my wedding. I bet she is lovely"

Matt couldn't help it but smile brightly at TK comment. "I already have" thinking about Mimi made it all easier. He felt relax and calm. Everything was going to be alright. There was nothing that could happened tonight that would make him change his mind. She was perfect for him.

* * *

I walked along from the parking lot to the restaurants door. As always it was full. I knew already why she picked this place. A public place is perfect for _discussions. _She knows perfectly that I'm not the kind of man who starts drama in front of people. My not-engagement party was the only one exception.

I walked in and the waitress smiled at me. "Excuse me, Mr. Ishida?"

"The one and only" I told her smiling brightly. With time I got used to the waitress remembering me. I found it quiet an honor but that was not reason I was smiling this bright.

"Your table is ready and they are already here." She told me with a worried tone.

"Don't worry Millie" I told the waitress. "It's ok. Can you please order a piece of cheesecake to go? I don't think I'll make it for dessert!"

I used to come to this restaurant with my family for years. Six years ago Millie started working here. She is pretty nice young lady in the middle of his 22. We met one day after I had a discussion with my parents. I left the restaurant angrily and once I was out she came after me running with a doggy-bag in her hands.

_"It wasn't my intention to hear… I hope this can make it better" _

She gave me the doggy-bag and run back to the restaurant. She was new at that time, she was young with 16 years, helping a 24 year-old rich kiddo with his drama with a piece of cheesecake.

Millie guided me to the table and left. I took a deep breath and looked at them. I was hoping she would show up alone but having the two of them, was going to make it more tedious to deal with.

"Mom, dad" I greet them. I had no intention to sound warm because the occasion wasn't calling it.

"Sweety!" my mother exclaimed. "I'm glad you are already here but earlier than what we have expected--" then my father start talking so my mother would shut up.

"Son, I'm happy you are back" but her mother couldn't cut it so she kept on with it.

"I'm impressed you came on time. Usually you came an hour late to our dinners in restaurants" My father sighed. I knew he didn't want to start with the topic right after I arrived. I knew he would have like to hear something about my little trip but my mother was a different story.

"Yes, and that's because there nothing holding me back, making me wait to find the perfect eye lasher for half an hour, anymore." I said smiling.

The entrance arrived. There was already wine on my cup. As always, my parents had ordered without me for me.

"Oh dear but it was funnier then because you always had a story to tell us because of your delay" she said giggling at the memory.

"No mom. The one with the stories was Sora, not me. I was always on time but late because of her"

"Oh I'm glad you mention her because you know I was talking to her the other night and I'm wondering when you guys are going to make up. She said as soon as you came back you'll set the date for the wedding. I mean you can't get married if you are not together, right honey?" she giggled again looking happily at her husband who just sighed and drank a long zip from his wine.

"Tk's wedding is on Friday; rehearsal dinner Thursday; bachelor party Tuesday. I'm the best man. There is no other wedding on my mind" I told her coldly. It was irritating. She did not talk straightly about what she wanted to talk but at the same time she did not care about my feelings about the situation at all.

"You know how i feel about Sora, she is a great girl but-" his mother cut his father off.

"Your father is right, you should marry her" his mother exclaimed "I mean you won't find another girl like her again"

"Son" his father change the subject. his mother was driving both crazy, so he was trying to make dinner work "I heard you travelled to Alaska"

"…New Zeland actually." I took a long zip. Thankfully my dad was changing the subject… at least trying to. I really can't remember a peacefully dinner with mom since ever.

"Wow, you went pretty far, didn't you? And how was it?" A normal question, why couldn't my mom start a conversation with something like that?

"It was great actually and I'm planning on going back very soon. There are some things I left unfinished there, so…"

"Oh my god, I bet Sora will love that trip! Let me call her—"

"Claire" My dad warned. But my mother could care less about it. it was not until she got the cell phone out of her purse that I lost my patience.

"Cut it!" I told her. My dad was about to say something but I shut him up too. "Just cut it ok?" I was getting tired of it.

"Son just"

"No dad. Mom, why don't you understand? Why can't you understand? What on earth make it so difficult for you to understand?! I'm not getting back with Sora. I've told you that on the phone. You should know that. You shouldn't be talking about her right now. You should be asking me how I am instead of worrying about the poor Sora who cheated on me and can't get me back!"

"I know you are upset, I'm sorry." And just when I thought my mother as a real human being…"But Sora loves you" she just had to keep it going.

"Shut up mom. You don't know anything. Ok? She loves Tai, she always has. I was just the perfect hand to play and she had her damn poker face on. And you know what? That's fine because I can see now what had happened with me in all of this last years. And I'm over it "

"You have to forgive her. That's what couples do"

"I don't give a shit mom if dad forgave you. I bet he did it because of business. And yes your marriage is a damn business." I blurted out. For the first time my mother was shut "I don't wanna get married because of what's the best for the family company. I have my own company built out of nowhere. I don't care about your damn money. I have my own. For years I have been trying to please you because I thought I had to. I thought I need to"

My mother looked horrified and my dad was in silence. He was always in silence.

"But the truth is, I don't have to because there's nothing I have to prove to you. I have everything I ever wanted and I just 5 months I realized I had even more but a real family. I don't care if I'm not the kid you wanted me to be. But I bet you I'm more of what you think I'll ever be. I'm in love mom but not with Sora. I'm in love with a girl who really loves me back, who is real. And I don't care if she fits in your world or not. Because she's part of my world now but you are welcome in it if you want to be a part of it. Maybe it's not what you have expected but it's my life mom." I sat up and put my jacket on.

"Son, please don't go" my dad told me. He looked embarrassed. My mom sat still in silence, in shock.

"For a long time I let you ruled my life the way you wanted. I made everything like you wanted, like you told me to but not anymore. I thought you dad would be happy to know I moved on and convinced mom to shut the hell up about the whole topic, but deep inside I knew you wouldn't." I looked for my keys on my pocket and looked once again at them both.

"I am happy" I heard my dad whispered. I couldn't help it but sighed heavily.

"I have to go. Tomorrow I have a very early meeting with the company, so I need some rest so I won't show up tomorrow all stressed up." I smiled at them. "Thanks for dinner, lovely as always." I said in sarcasm. They knew this was going to happen. Well my dad knew. I believe my mother was still hoping that in some sort of parallel dimension I would be desperate on going back with Sora. But there was no way in time I would go back to that hell of no-life.

I turned around and walked myself to the door. My parents sat there quietly and seconds later the waiter came with their plates. I walked out and realized it was raining. Suddenly an umbrella stopped the drops from crushing against me.

"It is no good to drive home wet. The insides of you car could end messed up." I looked at Millie standing next to me.

"Thank you Mill" I told her nicely.

"There's no problem sir." She said walking me to the car.

"You know you can call me Matt." I said smirking.

"It's uncalled for an employee to call our customers by so personal names."

"I'm not customer if I'm not inside the restaurant."

"You are always going to be a customer, Matt; inside the restaurant or not." She said holding my door.

"Ok, Miss Johnson. You win." She smiled at me.

"Here is you dessert sir" she giggled. "And I added dinner too, if that's ok. I figured you wouldn't enjoy dinner so…"

"Thank you Millie"

"You welcome Matt" we couldn't help it but laughed. After that she closed the door and run back to the restaurant.

* * *

My pillow was soft and clean. I had missed my bed. Yesterday I was so tired I slept on the couch watching a movie. I'll have to remember to set a TV on my bedroom so I stop sleeping in the freaking couch.

I faced the ceiling and the louver above me. I could not remember one day I looked so deep in thoughts staring through it at the dark sky. I did not remember that my apartment was that high, that I could still watch the blue night sky in the middle of the city.

Mimi.

I filled my mind with her. I smiled brightly. I can still feel her touch warm and soft. Her lips, her hair dancing with the breeze or it all over her face when she had it loose and drove with the open window. Her laughter, her sweet voice… I missed her.

* * *

I heard steps in the living room but I could care less. Just 5 more days and I'll be with her unless she decided to read the letter I left for her. Thinking about it I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

"Coffee?" I heard a voice saying softly. I whispered Mimi's name still asleep. I hugged the pillow tightly. I got used on hugging her every morning… it was awkward not to.

I opened one eye once I woke up and realized I wasn't in bed with Mimi. TK sat next to me with a smile and a coffee mug on one hand.

"Thank you" I said sleepily. I sat up and drank.

"It's hard when Mimi is not around huh?" I left the mug on the night table and stared at my brother.

"I never told you her name" I said stretching my arms and letting myself relax.

"You just did" I frowned. "You were murmuring her name while sleeping"

"You know, its creepy watching someone sleeps, creepier if it's your brother"

"Whatever but yesterday you called me, remember?"

"I called you?" I run my fingers through my hair but didn't remember a thing about it.

"Yes, after dinner with mom and dad? You called me. You asked me to arrange another meeting for you, instead of in the morning after lunch at 4."

"Did i?" I lay back. "Did you?"

"Yes"

"So what are you doing here this earlier?"

"It's 3:45pm. You sleep the freaking whole day!"

"What?" I jumped out off bed grabbed my jean and jacket, put them one, find my keys and disappeared through my door. TK sat a while with the mug still on his hand. He sighed and drank the rest of his coffee. Then he sighed heavily.

-END OF PART ONE-

**that's it! there's one more comming up soon. same next on as the last one. **

**REVIEWS**

**love,**

**-M**


	10. Chapter 10

**II PART of III**

She had read it again and again. What should she do? Should she go and get him back or stay with what she know and forget about him and avoid getting hurt? Why was she so afraid of getting hurt? Hurt by a person she had known bye only five months. But it was a really long time; five months, five long months getting to know a person. The truth was she got to know him in every single way she could think of. Then again she was thinking of him. Again like every single minute since he left her. She had been fine until he came to her life. Then, everything changed. She experienced feelings she never did before. She felt happy, real happy, another kind of happiness, since he appeared in her life. But also, she felt empty. Now that he was gone, she felt trashed. She missed him and it hurt. There weren't any kind of strings that would force him to come back to her. They were nothing real: not boyfriends or girlfriends, not in a relationship, not engage or married. They were just friends. Were they?

She thought about the last night they spend together. It was their first time and it meant everything to her. He had asked her if he could make love to her. He didn't wanted sex, no. He said love. He said he loved her, loves her. Did that mean they were something, right?

She looked at the letter again. Only four words were written on the paper.

_If you don't, I will_

There was also a flight ticket and a wedding invitation. She knew what it meant. But could she be so sure about it? Would he come back to her and leave her live behind? Would he do that? For her if she didn't show up on the wedding, or would he be so disappointed on her that he would just forget about her?

Somehow she was unsure about what he would or not do. He has been clear in the airport.

'_Wait for me'_ he said to her.

He was clearly saying he would come back. But again what if he wouldn't? What if this pain never went away? She was hurt because she couldn't be certain about him coming back, about all the promises being meant, about the way he felt for her.

But why was she so afraid of discovering so terrible thing? Maybe because it would broke her? Like his father broke when her mother left him for his brother and she knew how would she end up if that happen?

She put the letter aside and crawled beneath her sheets. She was lying on the bed on the back of her truck. The pillow still smelled like him. She missed him so much.

**I know this is way too short. but i feel this had to be posted apart. There's only one chapter left. Sorry it took me this long but i'm having trouble deciding what exactyl is going to happen on the last chapter. and how. and i kinda have really no time to really write anything. so.. i'll try my best to update as soon as possible. sorry again. i hope you like this.**

**-M  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merry christmas to all of you! i mean, i know there are a few days before it's actually christmas but hey, here is my little gift for you all! :)**

The day had finally come. After a long wait the bachelor party was over and the wedding day had arrived. He was hoping there wouldn't be a problem. He wasn't a huge fan of weddings but the meaning of it, the promise two people made to each other, it meant everything to him.

Again the thought of a certain girl appeared in his mind. She was so perfect.

It would be the perfect day if she was here. But since he left New Zealand, they haven't talk. He tried to call her once but sadly realized he had not her number. How stupid could he had be not to ask for her number. He hadn't Ty's either and the hotel he spend the last 5 months said they'll try to get it for him but a week later, there was none.

She would not come. He knew that. She was afraid of flying. She hated flying. That's why he was almost sure she wouldn't come. He gave it a thought. It was not the fact that she was afraid of flying but she was afraid; afraid of him. He knew she was afraid of getting into some kind of relationship, but they were something, something they couldn't ignore. Maybe the reason she was not here is that if she comes that would mean something serious. That would mean that she thinks of them about something serious with potential to be an 'us' in a very soon future, maybe a few hours. She might be afraid of that. But he was sure of something. If she did not come, he would go after her. He promised himself.

He looked at the window and sighed heavily. His brother was getting married today. A smiled was drawed on his lips.

* * *

"But what if he does not come?" Kari asked his husband to be on the phone.

"Sweetheart, stop being paranoid, he will come. He is my best man, he is my brother. He wouldn't miss the most important day in our lives." TK assured his wife-to-be. He really loved that women but he was running out of ideas of how getting her relax before he started getting his doubts about his brother mental state. He knew he could trust him with his live. But did that girl really exist? Maybe he lost it in New Zealand and started hallucinating about some gorgeous girl who saved him from his own drowning in misery. If you just think of it, it made sense.

His hallucinations could have be the reason he was being so damn mysterious since he got back home. A few meetings with his company, he never, ever arranged meetings unless something had gone really wrong or big changes would be made. It only happened twice. He knew that. He worked in that company; he loved that company with all his being. He had been in charge of it while Matt was gone.

He talked constantly with himself about this not-know-if-she-really-exist girl; one time when he was on the kitchen making dinner for the three of them, another time while he slept.

But maybe he was being just a bit paranoid. Matt couldn't have gone crazy or lost because of Sora. He was a healthy man, his mind was just fine. He wasn't doing drugs or an alcoholic. He couldn't let her paranoid fiancé convinced him that everything they thought that was fine, really wasn't.

She must just be nervous and stressed up because of the weeding and the pregnancy. He heard pregnant women could be a pain in the ass but kari was just getting more paranoid than usual, but he loved her that way.

"Are you sure?" she asked worriedly.

"I love you sweetie, trust me on this"

"Ok" she breathed in relief. "So is he picking you up?"

"Of course, no, babe._ I'm_ picking _him _up" he smiled to himself. He heard her soft giggle.

* * *

It was already time to leave. TK was waiting in the living room for me. I was staring at myself in the bathroom's mirror. I took a deep breath and suddenly felt nervous. Would it mean, if she didn't come that she doesn't believe in us? We have something real, don't we? Or is it just me? No, no. it would mean she is just scared. I can show her that there's nothing to be scare about. It's just me. And I'm me with her. So, there's nothing to be afraid of. Was there? I fought the urge to call the airport to check if she had gotten into the plain. But when I unaware grab my phone I dialed the airports number my door bell rang. I instantly canceled the phone call while hearing TK answering the door.

"Matt! There is someone here for you!" my pulse raced up and suddenly I felt nervous and excited. Could she be here? Already? Here? Now? I run to the door and found the doorman standing there.

"I'll be at the car downstairs ok?" Tk told me. All my sudden excitement was gone and I looked at Martin. I nodded to my brother and he was gone.

"Hey Martin, what bring you up here?" I asked him. He never came to any apartment unless the users had call him for something, and if I recall, I haven't.

"'I'm sorry to cause you any trouble Mr. Ishida, but I just received a phone call at the lobby. It was a woman asking for you. I asked her if she wanted me to give her you number to contact you but she said she would just leave a message for you" he explained slowly as he slowly looked up at me.

"And the message was…" after a long paused Martin seriously looked like spacing out.

"Oh, yeah the message… I wrote it down here so I wouldn't forget it." Then he handed me a piece of paper. I looked at it and unfolded it. I was about to read it but then I found it was just one word.

_Sorry_

Did that mean she wasn't coming? I felt my heart sank and all the hope I had just vanished in that instant my eyes run over that simple word. What did that even mean? I mean, I know there was a low possibility for her to actually jump into the plain and come here to the wedding. I wasn't expecting her to do that because she hated flying but I… I had hoped she would.

"Thank you" I muttered to Martin. He nodded and just disappeared while I stared at the paper not sure of knowing how I should feel.

I would go after her. I knew that. But this… made me uncomfortable. I mean. Maybe she does not feel the same way I do. Because I know that if I was in her shoes I would have take that plain and follow her over the world if necessary. But again, I knew she was scared about this, about us. So I would show her wrong and make it work for us. Because she made me feel alive and I was not going to give that up. No way.

I went back to the couch and grab my cell phone that was under a pillow. I walked back to the front door but remember that I just forgot to turn out the lights from the kitchen. I switched the lights off when a voice behind me caught me off guard.

"Matt" she said in a low whispered. I turned myself surprised; she couldn't be seriously standing in my apartment could she?

"What do you want?" I asked her coldly. I was not in the mood for this right now. Sora looked somehow hurt if there was such a feeling inside of her.

"Can we talk?" she asked nearing me.

"Yeah, whatever, I kind of can't right now. TK is waiting for me outside and it's his wedding, so I should not delay it."

"Please, just one minute" I sighed and nodded frowning. "I missed you Matt. I know I made a mistake but I really miss you. I… I love you" she whispered that last part as if she meant it. I couldn't hold it but crack a smile.

"Seriously?" I asked her. "You love me?" she looked up at me with w glow of hope in her eyes.

"I do, please take me back" she said suddenly wrapping her arms around me. I laughed. Hard.

"Sora, I don't love you." I meant that. I didn't. And curiously I felt relief about this. I wasn't mad at her anymore. I simple couldn't about it. I mean, I thought I was going to feel hurt again. To let misery take over me the next time o saw her or if she would say those three words to me again. But I simple didn't. I couldn't explain it but I just felt nothing and it felt actually good. "You should go back to Tai. He is kind of into you, so whatever I just…"

"No!" she exclaimed all of sudden. She did not look hurt anymore just pissed. I should have known better. She was just acting.

"Sure, no."

"I mean it Ishida. You are supposed to love me, to be with me. We are going to get married" Oh dear… this was insane.

"Sora… calm down." I said insanely calm. Why she did not affect me anymore, I had no idea. Before I would have do what she wanted me to but I was so over it that… well I really don't thing I have to explain it again, do I?

"Look me straight in the eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore" she said with a dangerous tone. I sighed and looked straight in her brown eyes.

"I don't—"but her lips suddenly crashed mine cutting me off on the middle of my sentence.

* * *

**Shock much? LOL! sorry this is not the last chapter as i had plan it to be. i thought i would let you guys hanging on ther a little bit more! but i do swear!**

**NExt chapter it is the last one! and it's coming out before this years ends! new year is my dead line! seriously.. i have been thinking about this story and i know how this is oging ot end! :) i'm not sure about you but this chapter just felt right... ahah don't kill me! i swear you'll love the next and last one!**

**hope to know what you think :) i would really love reviews! i might update sooner if i get enough encouragement :)**

**Love,**

**-M**

**ps: if i don't get anything up before christmas, Merry christmas all of you :)  
**


End file.
